Back to the past
by Lucylegladiator
Summary: When Sasuke travels back to the past using his space-time ninjutsu in pursuit of an enemy,but he didn't go there alone. Boruto and his team mates embark upon an adventure as they interact with the younger version of their parents. Will it be a dream come true? or a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Boruto was about to enter the room with his father's lunch when he overheard Sasuke speaking in a low tone, Something was definitely up for them to be talking like that. He pressed his ear near the narrow crack in the door.

"Naruto..While I was in one of Kaguya's dimension, I noticed there's a loop hole leading to somewhere else and I'm gonna check it out."

Naruto clasped his hands, rested his chin on top of it and closed his eyes, he looked like he was contemplating on the information his friend just shared with him until a light snore escaped his lips.

Sasuke and Boruto sweat dropped, " _You gotta be kidding me! Some things will never change"_

"I'll take that as a yes...I'll be on my way then" he turned towards the door and opened it wider causing the genin to fall forward, "What do we have here? An ear dropper?"

Boruto waved his arms about defensively, "N-no! It's not what you think! I was just going to drop off lunch for dad! That's all I swear!"

Onyx eyes burned into his sapphire ones, then Sasuke disappeared down the dark hallway.

Boruto held his chest to calm his racing heart, " _Man that was intense! I lost count of how many times my life just flashed before my eyes! To think I lied and got away with it...I gotta follow him! I gotta follow him into that dimension! ttebasa!"_

 _•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●_

Sarada looked at the hokage tower from her window, _"Someday...Someday for sure! I will be hokage! Shannaro!" She_ loved days like this, something about the summer breeze always brought back some happy memories. there was no classes today for some unknown reason, everything was peaceful and quiet until a loud mouth blonde came bursting into her room.

"Oi SARADA YOU IN HERE?" He started to slowly back out from the bed room after seeing the dark aura that surrounded her.

"What do you want?"

He looked around the room frantically, "Your dad! where is he? I tailed him all the way from the hokage tower all the way here, but I think I lost him"

She looked out the window again," He's probably headed to the forest behind our house, why are you looking for him anyway?"

He came into her bedroom fully, after glancing around, for a small room it looked really comfy. It consisted of a purple futon, an old wooden desk and a chair with a computer, a book shelf and a rug. "When I was delivering lunch, I overheard him saying something about travelling to another dimension to check something out, I got interested and curious at the same time.

Sarada scowled "Are you crazy? you can't just leave the village like that!"

The whiskered ninja pouted "And this is coming from the girl who recently left when she had her little paternity issue"

She opened and closed her mouth like she had trouble breathing, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "T-That was wayyyy important than this stupid little field trip of yours! without your identity you are nothing in this world!"

After two minutes of silence she spoke again *sigh* "If we run we can still catch up to him"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the room, "Then why are we still here? Let's go!"

 _30 minutes later~~~~_

"Ugh! We're lost aren't we?" Boruto dropped to the floor in frustration.

"I know where we're going! I know this forest like the back of my hand!" She placed her hands on her hips.

He raised a brow, "Really? then how come I've seen this yellow spotted giant mushroom THREE TIMES ALREADY?!"

Sarada's face flushed again in embarrassment, "Maybe those were different...Fine! I admit it! We're lost! Are you happy now? I don't come here often and who would blame me this place creeps me out!"

Boruto was about to come up with a snappy comeback when some soy sauce landed on his jacket sleeve. ''Soy sauce?"

Mitsuki jumped down from the tree branch above them with a bamboo stick in his mouth.

"Mitsuki! boy am I glad to see you! ttebasa! I thought I was gonna die out her for sure!''

Sarada smacked him behind his head, "Now you're being over dramatic!"

The white haired genin gave his team mates a small smile."I take it that you guys are looking for Sarada's dad?"

They both nodded.

He continued "Then follow me" he lead them to the middle of the forest where they could make out a figure further up through the clearing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Sasuke just stood in the clearing of the forest.

They all watched as a black and blue spiral portal appeared and Sasuke entered with ease.

"Let's go! The three genin vanished into the portal as well.

As they sank deeper and deeper, Sarada closed her eyes to take her mind away from the darkness that surrounded her, _"I wonder where we'll end up..."_

Mitsuki folded his arms, _"I hope where we end up sells dangos...cause I could sure go for one" *Growwwwwllll*_

 _his team mates shot a glare in his direction._

Boruto looked ahead, there was a light in the distance. "Aha! Guys! I think I see the end up ahead!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

He hit the earth hard."Oww!"

Sarada landed on top of him, cushioning her fall, then to make things worse Mitsuki came shortly.

"Dammit! What the hell guys!" The blonde cried out in frustration from the over bearing weight.

They all stood up and studied their surroundings,It looked like they were still in the village!

"Sarada what gives?! I thought your dad's space-time travel ninjutsu takes you to other dimensions! Why am I still seeing the village!"

Sarada adjusted her spectacles and placed a hand to her chin, Boruto was right,...and annoying! But even she expected to see something cool, that's why they tailed her father in the first place.

"Hey guys take a look at that!" Mitsuki pointed to the hokage tower, the other two ninjas were flabbergasted! "What is this?! Where the heck are the sixth and the seventh hokage faces?!"

Boruto gaped and Sarada suddenly grinned, getting confused glances from her team mates, "Guys maybe we are in another dimension, what if we're in the past?"

Boruto looked the female Uchiha like she finally lost it. "That's impossible! Why would Sasuke travel back to the past?"

Mitsuki cut in "Maybe Sarada's right, look over there" they followed the direction of his finger, A small gasp escaped their lips as the younger version of team 7 was now heading in their direction.

"You registered us for the chuunin exams?! Kakashi-sensei! you're the best!" Naruto glomped on the jounin in excitement as he gripped the chunin exams registration form.

"Naruto don't slobber my vest!" Kakashi sternly warned him as he tried to loosen the tight grip the genin had on his vest.

Sasuke sighed at the blonde's antics "Will you ever stop being a loser? hn!"

Sakura glared at him "Naruto! you're so annoying!"

He held his registration form up in the air,''I' _m one step closer to my dream of being hokage!"_

Boruto and Sarada gaped, ''WTF?! there's no way in hell that guy could be lord seventh!hmph" Sarada crossed her arms and shook her head.

Boruto beamed,"Are you kidding me?! that guy is freaking awesome!~ look at his face, it's like he just got a big bag of candy" He glanced at Sakura and examined her.

''Dude are you checking that pink haired girl out?" Mitsuki smirked much to Sarada's frown.

"Ewww! No way!..Anyway I believe that's your mom for sure, you guys got something in common 'chest wise', I guess flatness runs in the fam-" He was silenced when the bottom of Sarada's sandal collided with his face.

"I'll kill you one of these days for sure!"

Mitsuki turned in the opposite direction and grinned, "Ah ha! I've found what I've been looking for! Meh..they won't even know that I'm gone"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

 **Hope you like it guys! until next time! this is Lucy saying ja ne!**

 **wait! where the hell did Mitsuki wander off to?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mitsuki sighed contentedly as he took a sip of warm tea, "Man I wished they still made dangos like these! They're off the charts!"

Anko sat next to him and nodded her head in agreement "You've said it!" She glanced him again "You're not from around here, where are you from? Who are your parents? Are they from here?"

Mitsuki gave her a small grin "My parent goes by the name Orochimaru"

One of the dumplings got stuck in her throat the moment he uttered that name, She tried gasping for air ''That's...impo...ssible...Orochimaru doesn't have kids!"

He stood up from the table ''I'll be on my way now so take care"


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I wanna thank you fellow readers for taking your precious time reading this fic ^-^, Thanks also for dropping your reviews, much appreciated! Anyway on with the story...**

"Everyone flinched when they witnessed Boruto collide with the wall behind them.

"She's got monstrous strength! did you see how she sent that guy flying?" Sakura covered her mouth with her hands as she stared in awe.

Boruto got up and shook the dirt off his pants giving Sasuke and Sakura a better view of his face causing them to gasp, It was wierd, this guy looked a lot like Naruto...a whole lot.

''You're one to talk Sakura! but Man..how the heck did he survive something like that?!" Naruto's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Sakura shot him a glare causing him to grow pale and step back slowly.

"hn! nothing special'' Sasuke muttered as he placed his hands into his pockets and strolled off in the opposite direction from his team.

"Hey where you going?" Naruto shouted after him.

He stopped walking "I'm going to train" he continued to walk.

Kakashi suddenly dissappeared leaving behind a puff of smoke.

Naruto faced Sakura with a tinge of pink on his whiskered cheeks,She cringed _"Oh hell no!" He started to walk towards her._

"Sakura-cha-" She held her hand up to his face, "Not a chance!"

Naruto frowned. "But you didn't even hear me out!"

Boruto rubbed his swollen jaw and grimaced as he watched on from the distance. "Why would Sasuke come back here? and why would dad like someone like that when there's an extraodinary person like mom out there?" He winced when he heard the sound of cracking knucles behind him,

"That 'someone' you're referring to is my mom! You IDIOT!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

Sakura folded her arms "It doesn't matter, the answer is still naaahhhh! What hell is that?!"she pointed her shaking finger towards the tree branch above them.

Naruto followed her gaze, His eyes widened in fear "I-I've never seen anything like that before! What do you think it is?"

Sasuke came back after hearing the comotion his team mates were causing. "What's with you guys?" He followed their gaze and shared the same fate, "What...what is that?!...It shouldn't be possible.." "I _s this one of Itachi's jutsu?"_ perched on the branch above them was a sharingan spying creature (AN: I have no idea wtf those things are called -_-)

Sarada looked up as well and gasped "How did that get here?! Did it follow us! Does that mean Shin Uchiha is around here somewhere?...Even so...He should be dead" She started to look around in hopes of finding the said Uchiha.

"Uh,..you're not making any sense here Sarada. First off what is that thing? And Who in the world is Shin Uchiha?"

Sasuke's ear twitched when the familiar last name left the blonde's lips. " _Shin...Uchiha? Who is that?Does this creature belong to him? Who are those kids? Could it be a possibility that I wasn't the sole survivor of my clan? This isn't adding up! Something's not right here!"_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he observed them.

Sarada ran towards the tree and punched the trunk with enough force shattering it into pieces, As the tree started to collapse,

Boruto lunged forward and grabbed the creature by it's tail. "I don't know what the fuss is about...but this thing looks harmless to me! I think I'll keep it as a pet...what kind of food do you think it eats Sarada?"

She slapped the creature out of his hand, causing it to to hit the wall behind them, killing it in the process. "Are you nuts?! What if that thing was targetting us and you want to make it a pet!"

Boruto pouted "You didn't have to kill it! I could tell we would've gotten along great! and we could've gotten some sort of information from it!"

Sarada sighed, she hated to admit it, but Boruto was right.

Boruto froze when he felt the cold kunai blade suddenly against his neck, sapphire eyes made four with intense onyx ones,"Spill it! Who are you guys? Are you enemy ninja under the disguise of leaf ninjas?" Sasuke demanded harshly as he held the kunai firmly against the blonde's neck. Boruto gulped loudly as Sarada flinched, She has never known this side of her father and it frightened her.

"My name is Boruto and this is my team mate Sarada. We're leaf ninjas! We swear! I don't even what the heck that creature is!"

Sasuke nodded at Sakura who removed her Kunai from Sarada's neck who let go of breath she didn't know she was holding, _"To think my own mother would hold a kunai against my neck"_

Naruto placed a hand to his chin as he examined the other blonde ninja,"hmmm" he started to circle him, then stopped suddenly! "Ah ha! I've finally figured it out!" Everyone face palmed,and yelled out in unison "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" did it really take the number one knuckle head ninja to figure out that he and Boruto were related in some way? Wasn't the blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskered cheeks enough to ring a bell?

"Great! Thanks a lot guys! My ears are bleeding! But what I meant to say is we aren't related because I have three whisker marks and he got two"

A vein throbbed at the said of Sakura's head "That makes no sense whatsoever!"

Naruto faced Sarada causing her squirm under his gaze,"Why are you staring at me like that hoka-err I mean Naruto?"

He grinned and placed his hand behind his head, "It's just that you're pretty!"

The female Uchiha's face turned crimson as she let the words sink in..." _You're pretty...pretty...prettyyyyy!"_ "Kyaaa...Lord seventh told me that I'm pretty!" She placed a hand to her cheek.

"Oi! Sarada let's not get carried away here! Have you even noticed that Mitsuki is missing?" Boruto interrupted her fangirling.

"Oh no! Do you think that creature teleported him?" How could she have missed that? What in the world distracted her?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Sasuke stood in the center of training ground 44, one of those forbidden grounds no one dared to tread because they feared for their lives. There was a sudden movement in the bush behind him, he pulled out his sword and glared at the bush, anticipating an attack.

 **That's all for now folks! I couldn't keep you guys waiting for too long, So I've decided to update atleast every thursday or friday from now. Until then hope you guys have a good time! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised the third chapter has arrived. Thanks a bunch for reviewing, following and adding my story to your favorite list, Can't forget my silent readers gracias! Thanks also for the constructive critcism and I apologise If I confused you guys with first chapter, so I've taken the liberty to improve them. Grammatical errors will be fixed later on since I'm using a tablet -_-. Now on with the story!**

 **let's see what Mitsuki is up to...**

Mitsuki trudged through the village taking in the sounds of the daily hustling and bustling of the villagers. "I gotta admit it, the village has homier feel to it...I wonder where father is...come to think of it he could be any where right now" from the corner of his golden pupils he noticed something hurtling in his direction,

*STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!* the serpents shot out from her coat sleeve, and tightly wrapped themselves around him keeping him in place "Not so fast you!" he looked over his shoulder to see Anko pointing her kunai in his direction and panting heavily like she just ran a marathon. She slowly made her way towards him,

"I come in peace! there is no need for weapons, I'm sure this is all one big misunderstanding! " Mitsuki gave her a small smile.

"How? How is it possible that you're his off spring?! You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

He looked a bit confused until he finally caught on to what the exams proctor was getting at. "Oh you mean Orochimaru? Why are you so worked up over him?"

the blood from her face drained and goosebumps appeared on her skin as he mentioned the name, "If you only knew...He's a monster and my worst nightmare! he ruined my life! and to think I believed in him...My sensei.." She choked back her tears.

Mitsuki looked at her in disbelief "You're wrong...you don't know what you're saying...the person you speak of is not my father!" He broke free with ease and continued on his eay to his friends _"What was that about? I know Anko sensei is a bit unstable but..that was insane!"_

Anko watched him until he was out of her line of sight, _"Dammit! What should I do? I can't have the likes of him walking around the village like he has no care in this world? Should I inform Lord Hokage? *sigh* I guess I should leave him be for now since he hasn't proven to be a threat. Better start those preparations for the chuunin exams"_ She gave one last glance before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Mitsuki glanced up at sky, In the distance the sun began to descend behind the Hokage tower leaving behind a mixture of pink with a blend of orange "Even in the past, the sunset could never cease to amaze me" "I _hope Boruto and Sarada found somewhere safe to sleep"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way, and these are my team mates Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" The pink haired kunoichi flushed a bit after mentioning the last name, She took a deep breath before continuing" Sorry about what happened back there, It's just that with the chuunin exams now beginning everyone's a little tense!"

Boruto whispered into Sarada's ear, "Geez your mom really got it bad for your dad and he's being such a douche about it!"

Sasuke never took his eyes off of the female Uchiha, "I don't know what is..but something's definitely off with those two and besides wasn't it supposed to three of them?"

Naruto looked at the fly buzzing around his head "Uh..what now?"

*sigh* "Never mind, I'm going to train!" Sasuke started to leave.

The blonde ninja shouted after him "Dammit Sasuke! Why you always have to be like a butt? C'mon Sakura, Let's get ready too" She nodded and they went in separate directions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

As the sun went over the horizon, Sarada looked at her team mate a bit concerned, "Wait a second...where are we gonna sleep? I don't do outdoors!"

Boruto snorted at her, "And you call yourself a ninja! take the bench across from us and this too" he offered her his jacket,

The dark haired girl blushed at his kind gesture, "Wouldn't you freeze to death? You...you don't have to do that"

He grinned at her flushed face,"Then let's share it then"

Before her mind could process the words that left his mouth, She felt the warmth of his jacket and his arms were already around her shoulder. Not having the strength to protest, she just rested her head on his shoulders. _"This is nice..I feel safe like this"_ Sarada's eyelids eventually gave in to sleep.

 _The next day (also the first part of the chuunin Exams)_

The sun's rays beamed on the blonde ninja's face causing him to stir, he fished around his pocket for his phone, Boruto's face grew pale all of a sudden "No! No! This can't be happening to me!" In a fit of panic, he shook Sarada violently, grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her off the bench "We like have to get outta here this instant! let's grab Mitsuki and beat it!"

She groggily looked at him but her stomach churned with fear, what's got her annoying and cocky team mate so frantic? "why? Is there a powerful enemy ninja persuing us? or worse is Mitsuki hurt?!"

He stopped abruptly causing her to bump into him, "No it's worse! my phone's gonna di-" her fist collided with his jaw.

Her cheeks got red, "Are you kidding me! I could've sworn the situation was...was..GRRRR!"

Boruto held his hands up to shield himself from the kunoichi's wrath, "Bu-but it is! It's the only thing that's keeping me from dying! dying of boredom ttebasa!"

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips "You're such a drama queen, you know that! Besides we're late! I bet the chuunin exams has already started!"

Boruto placed his hands behind his head "Why are you so riled up about an exam that has exactly nothing to do with our generation?"

Sarada was taken aback from his comment,"Why are you so close minded? At least let's show our support while we're here"

 _30 minutes later..._

When they finally got to the academy it looked like a ghost town,Boruto could've sworn he saw a tumble weed roll by (AN: one of those bushes that rolls around in empty and lonely places. back to the story)

"Shouldn't you two be taking the second part of the exams right now?" Ibiki greeted them at the gate. Sarada grinned sheepishly,

"Uh..right! about that..where can we find it?" he gave them a blank look "It's located at training ground 44...Are you guys even ninjas in the first place?"

The blonde snorted at the proctor,"Hmph! rude! C'mon Sarada let's get outta here, this guy's a douche!"

 _•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●_

training ground 44

"Did you know that this very training ground is called the forest of death?" Anko had a sadistic smirk on she took in the fearful expressions of the younger ninjas,

''Hmph! whatever! forest of death? doesn't sound that scary! Bring it on! I can handle anything!" Naruto placed his hands on his hips, mimicking her, He had little time to react to the kunai that was thrown in his direction, with quick reflexes he tilted his head to the side, barely feeling a slight wind against his cheek, a trickle of blood ran down his cheek from the small wound.

Anko appeared behind him and placed her finger on the cut "It seems like we've got a tough guy in our midst, guys like you usually leave your blood all over the forest! You better calm down"

Naruto grew tense, even though she spoke calmly, he couldn't stop feeling uneasy, he slowly bought his hand up to his cheek _"What'svwrong with this lady? Is she nuts?!"_

A grass ninja hovered over her, "Pardon me...I was just returning your knife"

Anko sweated slightly from hooded gaze the ninja was giving her, "I recommended you not to stand so close to me unless you want an untimely death"

The mysterious grass ninja slowly retreated, licking her lips "My bad...Its just that the sight of blood got me a bit excited"

Anko winced as her left hand shot up and gripped her neck tightly, her light brown eyes scanned the crowd of genin _"He's around here! I know this feeling all too well! He's here"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the wait! and now I say Ja ne!"_**

* * *

 ** _Training ground 44_**

The bushes started rustling all around him, before he knew it he was surrounded by those sharingan creatures,"Why did they come back here?"

A figure appeared behind him,"Wouldn't you follow your master where ever he goes? Hm...Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke spun around, his eye twitched a bit as he looked at the man...or creature before him, he had one eye in the middle of his head. "Who are you?"

He gave the Uchiha a sinister grin,"Shinchiku, the father of Shin Uchiha, defeated by the hands of you"

Sasuke kept staring at the man,"Get your facts straight! I didn't take out your son, it was his own children...or should I say his clones" He smirked as he looked around the forest, " _Come to think of it..This is where I took the chunin exams..brings back some memories,"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

Another proctor approached her, "Anko are you alright? " His eyes widened a bit when he saw her gripping the left side of her neck, _"The curse mark is acting up! Does this mean that Orochimaru is nearby?"_

Anko slowly nodded in response, Beads of sweat ran down her cheek as she took a few deep breaths and continued to speak, She held up a stack of papers to the crowd, "All right guys! Before you begin the exams, I'm gonna need you to fill out these forms"

Naruto groaned "You gotta be kidding me! Didn't we just come out from an exams?..What for anyway?!" Everyone looked in the blonde ninja's direction as he thew a little tantrum.

Sakura's cheeks got red from the sudden attention they got, She glared at her team mate _"That Naruto! I swear! I'm gonna kill him for this!"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "What a loser!"

Anko gave him a cold stare, then she continued to explain

"By signing this form means that you've given consent to take part in the exams...If anyone happens die, It won't be my responsibility! Hahahaha!" She handed them to Naruto, who took one and passed it on to Sasuke."

Each cell will be given either a heaven or earth scroll. The objective is to try to obtain the scroll you don't have, and reach the tower that's located in the middle of the forest. There are 44 locked gates which circle around this forest which you all will simultaneously use to enter. The scroll is given out in secret so other teams won't know which scroll the other team has and which person is carrying the scroll in each team. You will be disqualified if anyone on your team is killed, tries to open the scroll, or doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls."

Some random grass ninja raised his hand getting Anko's attention, "Uh..what happens if we open the scroll?"

Anko sneered "If anyone tries to open one of the scrolls, they will set off a spell inside the scroll causing anyone who looks at it to fall unconscious and won't know a thing till the exams are over" Loud gulps and gasps filled the air, her grin widened as she enjoyed the glorious sounds.

Shikamaru raised his hand, "Since it's the middle exam, Can we quit?"

She scoffed at him "Of course you can't quit!..Well you can...if you wanna die"

A long sigh escaped Shikamaru's lips "This is gonna be such a drag!"

After every squad submitted their forms in exchange for a scroll, they stood in front of their respective gates.

''This will be a breeze, no ninja will be a match a for me! I'll send them flying! believe it!" Naruto punched the air, Sakura nodded as inner Sakura appeared " **THAT'S RIGHT! WE GOT THIS ONE IN THE BAG! CHA!"**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Sarada wiped the sweat off her fore head, "I think that's a gate up ahead, C'mon let's go!" She grabbed Boruto's arm and they ran towards the gate. Anko appeared in front of them.

"What you lovebirds doing here? Don't you know this is a restricted area?"

Boruto scowled, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear the part about lovebirds" His grinned widened "But we're here to promote the opening of the new dumpling shop, two corners away from this training area!" He pulled the flyer out from his pocket and presented it to her.

Anko's eyes got misty, as she looked at the variety of sauces for her dumplings to go with..."Ehem! If you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be, by the time I get back, you two better be gone" With that she disappeared into the trees.

Sarada nodded, "You can count on us!" She turned to her blonde team mate who nodded at her, then they disappeared into the trees as well.

As they jumped from branch to branch, Sarada decided to ask what's been on her mind for the last Twelve minutes, "Did you just lied to Anko-sensei?"

"No! There is a dumpling shop there..err I mean it will be *cough* in the future" A strong wind almost made him loose his footing, he stopped causing Sarada to stop and look back at him, "Is it just me or is the wind getting stronger as we go further?"

Sarada looked ahead and gasped, "You're right! There's a vortex whirlwind heading towards us!"

His sapphire eyes grew wide, "That doesn't sound good!"

The wind was stronger, as it blew, it started to uproot the trees that stood in it's path. "Aaaah!" The branch Sarada held onto broke away blowing her towards the other side of the forest.

"SARADA!" Boruto reached out grab her, but was blown in the other direction instead.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

Sarada groaned as she held her head and squinted her eyes as she examined her surroundings, _"It looks like the strong winds have passed"_ The thought of a certain loud mouth blond came to her " _I hope Boruto is alright,I wonder where he is.."_ The grass below her started to grow rapidly and wrapped around her arms and feet binding her, "W-What is this?!"

Two grass ninjas jumped down from the branch above her, the girl had shoulder length black hair and emerald eyes and her team mate had blonde hair with coffee brown eyes, The girl stepped forward pointing her kunai towards the female Uchiha's chest, "Now it's time to finish you off and take your scroll!"

Sarada raised her eyebrow, "Come again? I don't know what you're talking about"

Both ninjas started to frisk her, Sarada blushed and glared at them "H-Hey I don't like the way you're touching me!"

After finding nothing, They looked at each other with blank expressions,The male grass ninja whispered to his team mate "Kayoko What do we do now?"

Kayoko looked at bound girl, "We kill her that's for sure!"

Sarada give a light chuckle as she broke free with ease, "I don't really know what this scroll is that you two are rambling on about...So how about this...I take yours instead"

Kayoko sweated a bit as she stepped back "W-wha...let's not get hasty here, flatty!"

A vein throbbed at the side of her head,"You'll pay for calling me that! SHANNARO!" In her anger, Sarada slammed her fist to ground, causing the ground to crack and give away under the female grass ninja's feet.

"KAYOKO!" Her team mate shouted after her, as he watched her get buried alive under the pile of rocks, He clenched his fists as he faced Sarada and threw a smoke bomb on the floor.

She closed her eyes and when they were reopened her sharingan was activated, with her quick reflexes she moved aside dodging six shurikens, "I know where you are quit screwing around with me!" She charged head first into the cloud of smoke and pierced her kunai through his chest.

"Such a stupid girl! You fell for it! Hook line and sinker!" He suddenly appeared behind her.

She was about to ask him what he meant when she realized it was a clone she pierced, intead of disappearing with a puff of smoke behind, It started to swell and burst open releasing a purple gas, _"Shit! Poison!"_ She leaped away from the gas, gasping for air as she dropped to her knees, "I feel nauseous..maybe I inhaled some of that poison" His fist connected to her face, splitting her lip.

"Aww..what the matter? You don't look so..good! Oh well time to end this!" He took the kunai from her hands, "Any last words?"

She spat out some blood and smirked at him as she started to form hand signs "Yeah! Snake! Sheep! Monkey! Pig! Horse! Tiger! *Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!*

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" His screams echoed through the forest as He was engulfed in the massive orb of flames that came out of her mouth.

After the fire died down, She stood over his charred body, crouched down then flipped him over and started to rummage through his ninja pouch,She pulled out the earth scroll "The label says earth, so i think this is it!... That jutsu took up most of my chakra though" She leaned against a tree trunk in exhaustion and looked at the floor, "It _looks like there's some kind of trail on the floor, The whirlwind couldn't have caused this...come to think of it, What caused that wind in the first place?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys... Any errors, I'll fix that later. Oh and please feel free to check out my other story Love from another dimesion and a new beginning!**

 **Rolling...**

Mitsuki stood in front of the academy and looked around, a sigh escaped his lips. _"Great! I have no idea where to start looking for my_ friends"

Two villagers strolled past him talking, "Hey Konosuke, do you think a lot of them will pass the second round of the chunin exams?"

Konosuke looked thoughtful for a minute, then he faced his friend. "I doubt it, Ryuko! They won't stand a chance in that forest! I've heard that strange things happen every day in that wretched place!"

Intrigued about the topic the men were talking about, he went up to them, interrupting the conversation, "I couldn't help but over hear you talking about the chunin exams, do you know where this second round is being held?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

 _Training_ _ground 44_

 _ten minutes later..._

 _Mitsuki_ stood in front of the gate and gulped as the screams and wails of ninjas filled the air,he smiled weakly, _"It sounds like fun just began...would Boruto and Sarada even think about setting foot in a place like this..?"_ he stood still for about five minutes then three snakes slithered out from his sleeve, and vanished into the thick forest. "Now I'll just have to wait until I get information on the whereabouts of those two." He plopped down on the grass, leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes as the confrontation with Anko came back to him.

" _If you only knew...He's a monster and my worst nightmare! he ruined my life! and to think I believed in him...My sensei.."_

He frowned _"She'_ s _lying, My father would never...I refuse to believe it!"_

Kotetsu approached him,snapping him out of his trance "Oi! Kid this isn't the kind of place to be sleeping around, this area is restricted, go home!"

Izumo came shortly after and whispered into his colleague's ear, "Come with me, there's something you gotta see, Anko is already there waiting for us"

Applying a little chakra to his ear, he heard every word the other proctor had said, Mitsuki twitched with curiosity, _"Ooooh this I gotta see! It sure beats waiting around outside of a dangerous training ground"_ The proctors disappeared into the trees with him shortly after in pursuit.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Anko stood over the tree corpses, she cringed at the sight of the blood that spilled on the shrine, Kotetsu and Izumo landed at her side.

Kotetsu ran his hand through his spiky thick black locks, "Man..that is no way to treat a Buddha"

Izumo held up the photograph of a male grass ninja, with long black hair, onyx eyes and a straw hat on his head, "I've confirmed one of them by the name of shiore"

the blood from Anko's face started to drain as she looked the id of the young man,"This kid... he was acting a bit off since the second exams began...there's no doubt about it, the person who killed them is none other than...ARRGH! She dropped to knees, gripping her neck and grunting in pain.

"Anko!" kotetsu and Izumo cried out in unison, as they stooped down to examine her.

She spoke shakily "He's here...He's some where around! Get more reinforcements, I'll go on ahead!"

Izumo gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "But you're in no condition to do that, let me join you"

She slapped his hand away, "Are you disobeying an order? Go get reinforcements!"

Izumo was taken aback, but he shook his head and reluctantly left with his partner,.

Mitsuki crouched down in the bush behind them, he covered his right hand over his mouth and tried to hold down the dumplings the dumplings he ate earlier as he looked at the bodies on the floor, _"What's going on? What's the deal with those corpses? Why are their faces gone? What are they talking about?"_ Mistuki sat up suddenly, "I have to follow her"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

Boruto groaned as he rubbed his head, "Sarada...Where is she? Ugh... I hope she's okay" He looked around his surroundings to find most of the trees uprooted forming a pathway, _"Did that nasty whirlwind cause this? I guess I should follow this path to see where it leads to"_ He slowly got up and shook the dirt off his butt.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being observed by a stone ninja who hid behind a large rock, "Such a stupid boy! Taking a light stroll in this forest like he doesn't have a care in this world, Oh well..I guess I can put him out of his misery since he's practically begging for it!" He made quick hand signs *EARTH STYLE! GREAT MUD RIVER!*

The ground beneath Boruto's feet transformed into swamp, "Eh?!" He looked down in confusion, and when he raised his head up again, Muddy water gushed out from the ground and splashed against him,The force of the water knocked him off his feet ,slamming him against a tree trunk almost knocking the wind out of him.

A stone ninja revealed him self and stood over the blond, who held his stomach as he groaned in pain. His half open cerulean eyes scanned the person in front of him, from what he made out, was a boy with cropped green hair and grey eyes. What stood out the most to Boruto was the three gold earrings in his left ear. _"All this guy needs is a haramaki and three swords, bam! He could be that pirate hunter!"_ He started to grin at his stupid thoughts, here he was, thinking about pirates at a time like this.

The stupid grin on his face seemed to tick off the stone ninja"What are you grinning at?! Hand over the scroll and save yourself the pain!" he chuckled as he took another look at Boruto. "You look like a formidable one, most of my enemies don't get up after being hit with my great mud river jutsu...the name is Kuchigo by the way"

Boruto looked at him and sweat dropped _"Why is he telling me this? If I didn't come here I wouldn't have known who the heck this guy is"_ "Heh!" He spat out some blood, "If that's all you've got! This is gonna be easy ttebasa!" He disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.

The green haired ninja raised his brow in surprise "A shadow clone?"

The original appeared behind the stone-nin, and whispered in his ear "If I were you, I would never turn my back on my enemy"

"Huh?" When he spun around,Boruto's fist collided with his face sending him into a tree, leaving a dent. "Ugh!not too shabby for a squirt!"

He got up on his feet, wiped the trickle of blood from his nose and give the blond a glare that made his skin crawl "don't get too cocky! I'm just getting started!" with his new found rage, he punched the earth beneath him, and formed into a large dumpling-shaped chunk of dirt, "Grrr..ugh!" Kuchigo gritted his teeth as he used every ounce of his strength to lift giant ball of dirt that was twice his size over his head and hurled it in Boruto's direction.

Boruto's eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw the huge chunk of rock inching closer and closer towards him. "Oi! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That's cheating! You could kill me with that thing!" He started to make a run for it.

"How does my earth tomb dumpling taste? Here! Have another serving!" Kuchigo threw a second one towards the blonde, Making him squeal as he barely jumped out of the way avoiding his ass from being crushed, He hid behind a rock trying to catch his breath.

"Is defeating me still gonna be a piece of cake?" The green haired male smirked as he took in the sight of the blonde ninja cowering behind the rock.

Boruto came out from behind the rock, "You're so boring, I was going to take a nap!"

"Well let me fix that!.." Kuchigo sank into the ground and vanished.

Boruto looked around frantically "What _the!..,he could be anywhere right now...waiting on his chance to strike me..this isn't good...this isn't good at all"_

Kuchigo's head emerged behind the blond, _"The moment you turned your back on me was your biggest mistake you little shit!_ " He vanished into the earth once more.

Sapphire eyes moved rapidly from left to right, in pursuit of the enemy, A hand sprung out from the ground underneath him and gripped his ankle roughly making him yell in surprise.

"You're finished kid!" he started to pull the blond's ankle into the earth.

A smirk appeared on Boruto's face, _"found you!"_ he grabbed on to the stone ninja's wrist and yanked him out of the ground. "I'm getting really tired of this whack a mole shit! Come on and face me!" he focused his chakra to his hand and slammed his palm against Kuchigo's stomach making him cough up some blood. _"I can't target his pressure point since I don't have the byakugan...But this should knock him out"_

The green haired ninja dropped on one knee and started to wheeze uncontrollably. Boruto stood over him and held out his palm just in case the stone ninja had another an ace up his sleeve, but when Kuchigo collapsed on the floor, Boruto stood up straight and turned his back on him. _"Now how can I get to Sarada from here?"_

"I...told you many...freakin' times...don't turn your back on me!" Kuchigo held his chest as he struggled to stand.

Boruto jumped back in suprise "What the...! that hit should've knocked you out"

Kuchigo charged towards the blond ninja "Well that's too bad! your luck just ran ou-"

A boy with a hooded fur coat and his ninken spiraled through the air and attacked him simultaneously, knocking him out cold. "Did you like my the feel of my beast mimcry?...holy crap I knocked him out, Now he'll never tell me what it felt like!"

Boruto's jaw got slack as he watched the ninja who rudely knocked out his opponent, stand up straight and face him, His wild brown spiky hair blew with the wind and His sharp black eyes looked like it could split something in half. Cerulean eyes narrowed in annoyance as he pointed a finger in the ninja's direction, "Oi! What the hell man...! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone's fight?"

He lazy rubbed his fang- shaped markings and returned the blond's glare "Dude I was doing you a favor, I took him out in one shot! you should thank me! Besides you looked like you were struggling look at yourself, you're all covered in mud"

"Thank you?! You bastard! I was waiting for the right time so that I could this!" Boruto rolled up his sleeve revealing the forearm device.

Shino and Hinata came up shortly after, Shino rummaged through the defeated stone ninja's pouch and took out a heaven scroll, he looked towards Boruto, "You should probably hold on to this" He threw it towards him.

Boruto looked quizzically at the scroll in his hand, "Uh...okay..." _"Come to think of it.. that guy attacked me and rambled on about some scroll...oh well"_ he shrugged and placed it in his weapons pouch.

Kiba walked over to him to get a closer look at the device, "Whoa! Shino! Hinata! You gotta check this out!"

The said ninjas went over to see what had their loud team mate so worked up. Hinata's cheeks flushed a bit as she got closer to the blonde ninja, "S-so what is it?" She cocked her head on one side as she looked at the strange device.

He gave her a soft smile "It's called a ko-"

Kiba interrupted "Transformers!...hahaaha you gotta admit it, that name sounds cool"

Everyone sweat dropped at the dog ninja, Then Boruto continued''Like I was saying" He shot a glare in Kiba's direction "It's called a kote. The user seals one of their techniques into a small scroll and puts it inside and the best part is that it doesn't require chakra, the user can gain an advantage in battle by releasing normally chakra-taxing techniques while saving their chakra or continuing to use techniques when low on chakra." Boruto's chest swelled with pride as he took in the 'oohs' and 'aahs' even Shino the most stoic one in the group, showed some interest.

"Kiba, Hinata we must be on our way if we want to make it to the tower by nightfall" Shino adjusted his sunglasses and started to walk ahead of the two.

They both nodded in unison, Kiba turned back to the blond ninja, "Hey you better do your best out there, cause If you don't I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass" He ran to catch up with Shino.

Hinata twiddled her fingers and gave him a small smile "Do your best Naruto-kun" she muttered and then left to catch up with her team mates.

"Mom is still sweet as ever" then it hit him, like one of the faces from mount hokage just landed on his head, "What did she just call me?! how could they possibly take someone so handsome, smart and not to mention strong with a guy like _him_?!" He stood in the middle of the trail, _"I've wasted so much time when I should've been looking for Sarada...*sigh*"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Sasuke watched as the sharingan creatures that surrounded started to merge into a giant version until the head was in the clouds. Shinchiku smirked a the other Uchiha, "Well...what do you think of my new experiment? I bet you're trembling in fear, screaming for it to put you out of your misery, so Sasuke Uchiha do you have any last words?"

"Am I supposed to laugh?" Sasuke imbuned lightning into his blade and launched himself at the giant creature, slicing it in half only for it join back together.

Shinchiku leaned against the trunk of the tree behind him, "What about now"

Sasuke landed on his feet and crossed his arms "Still not impressed"


	6. Chapter 6

**Aha! I have returned! Apologise for taking so long! It was all Mitsuki's fault! Oh lord that guy is a freakin mystery! Its so hard to figure him out! Thanks again for your reviews, for liking and putting this story on your alerts. Proofreading with be done next week.**

 **Oh well...on with the story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As the sun was starting to set, Sasuke's head turned to the other side of the forest as he dodged Shinchiku's attacks with ease. he knew that it would be occupied because of the chunin exams being held at the moment, but still...this feeling of worry took a slight toll on him.

"Oi! Don't forget about me you son of a bitch! I guess you're practically begging for me to put you out of your misery" Shinchiku appeared from behind and threw several shurikens at Sasuke who knocked them all away with his sword like they were pesky flies. "Hn! Don't make laugh! You're so pathetic! You might as well put me out of misery, It's way better than you boring me to death!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

Anko swung over the tree branches with agility, With the white haired genin in tow.

A trickle of sweat dropped from her chin and splashed on ground, " _He's somewhere close..."_ she gripped her shoulder, _"I can feel it",_ She swung from branch to branch, jumped over twisted exposed roots with ease and walked up to a figure embedded into a trunk.

He chuckled lightly "Well well...Anko it's been a while"

"Mitsuki hid himself amongst the branches of a tree not too far from the higher ranked ninjas. he stretched his neck a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Now's not time to reminisce about the 'good old days', You're a S class criminal, top of the most wanted list and it's only fitting if I'm the one to take you down! Right sensei?" Four senbon needles came out from her sleeve.

"Hmmm...not really" He outstretched his tongue, grabbed her by the right wrist, Forcing her to drop the senbon.

"Gah!" Anko shrieked at her slime covered forearm. She extended her left arm*STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!* Four serpents emerged from her sleeve and pierced into the tree trunk. "GET OUTTA THERE!" she pulled back her arm, forcing him out, The serpents retreated to her her sleeve. She ran towards him, joined her palm with his against the trunk behind him and drove a kunai through it.

Anko panted heaviliy "Heh...I got you!...just lend me your left hand."

Golden eyes widened in surprise "That hand sign!"

Beads of sweat from her forehead trickled down the bridge of her nose, Her chest heaved, "That's right! The two of us are going to die here! She closed her eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath. "Ninja art! Twin snake sacrifice jutsu!"

"I'm afraid you'll die alone Anko!" He rose out of the ground behind her.

Anko's eyes snapped open, She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Wha.."

"that's right!" Orochimaru tore off the burnt skin, revealing his true identity in the light of the full moon.

Mitsuki's jaw got slack, There was no doubt about it now! It was his father!...errr even though he looked a bit rugged.

She turned her head back, only to find what she entrapped turned into a thick pile of mud.

His menacing laugh echoed through the forest as Anko closed her eyes and lowered her head in dismay.

"You're one of the elite now...how naughty of you to be using the forbidden jutsu I thought you."

She yanked the kunai out of the tree and threw it towards him in frustration, only for him to catch it with ease. "Won't work!"

"Wha...what the...I can't move!" She started to tremble, "Why are you here anyway?"

He started to make his way over to her, "I'm disappointed. I expected a friendlier reunion after such a long time"

"You're here to assassinate lord hokage!"

"Hmm...not yet. I don't have that amount of followers to pull that that one."

She dropped to her knees as a sharp surge of pain shot through her neck.

Orochimaru stopped to her eye level,"It's that curse mark isn't it? I just placed one on a boy just a moment ago"

"He'll die before he serves you!" Hazel eyes glared into playful golden eyes.

He placed his calloused palm against her cheek, "hmmm...jealous? Please forgive me for using you and tossing you aside...It's just that the boy has more potential than you" His eyes narrowed as he grinned, "You see he's from the Uchiha Clan"

Mitsuki sat up with a grave expression on his face, "I don't understand...Why would my father want to destroy the hokage? What's a curse mark?...This is way too much! I gotta go! I gotta find Boruto and Sarada!...And maybe,..just maybe we can get outta here and I get these questions answered" He gave one last look at them over his shoulder, then he disappeared into the branches.

Flashes of the burnt skin, those cold menacing eyes, the blood bath of the faceless corpses haunted Mitsuki's memory, as he jumped from tree limb to limb, he was so out of it he almost lost his footing, _"What I should focus on is finding my friends and making sure that they're safe! ..."_

* **FLASHBACK** *

 _A six yr old Mitsuki walked into his father's study with a troubled look on his face._

 _"What is it my child?"_

 _"I' overheard some ninjas talking about you this morning"_

 _Orochimaru looked up from the scroll he was reading, "Do tell"_

 _He averted his gaze to the floor, "They said that even though you helped out in the fourth great ninja war you're still not to be trusted." He met his father's gaze with a frown "I know that you're a hero! and they're just a couple of douches!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued ,"They also said that I wasn't born...*sniff* *sniff* I was created...father am I one of your experiments?"_

 _Orochimaru got up from his seat ,got on one knee and ruffled his son's unruly hair. "Does it matter? You are my son, whether you were born or created, You're very precious to me and my feelings for you will never change!...and about the village...do you think that I would ever lay a hand on such a place?"_

 _"Nope! You're better than that!" He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and closed his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks._

 _And when we went Camping in Otogakure last year..._

 _*Pant* *Pant* "We've finally reached the top of mount Hotaka! I don't think I can go any further can't we rest here?" Mitsuki plopped himself down on the earth, a small gasp left his lips as he looked in awe at the lush green below them. "Wow...this is amazing! Have I been missing out on this!" Orochimaru chuckled softy as he watched the boy in amusement, "Very well I guess, We have been travelling since the break of dawn, and It's almost sundown, so let's set up camp" Within two minutes, their tent was set up and they went fast to sleep._

 _They both awoke in the middle of the night due to the sudden cold breeze, Golden eyes opened and marveled at the stars above him, "My son do you know what those stars in the sky tell us?"_

 _Mitsuki gave his father a small smile "Of course, Astronomically It means that there are thousands of galaxies out there!"_

 _The Sannin shook his in amusement before answering, "No, It means someone stole our tent!''_

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

A sigh escaped his thin lips,he stopped jumping from tree to tree and hid in the thick branch, his eyes darted around for signs of any movement, _" "Judging from the information I received from one of my snakes...Sarada should be right around..."_ He looked below him and saw the female Uchiha resting against the thick trunk, staring at some kind of scroll "Here" Mitsuki's lips broke into a wide grin.

Sarada's head shot up, she looked keenly around her surroundings, Heh...Being all by herself in this wierd...cold and unfriendly forest...at NIGHT! Hell! She wouldn't even go in her back yard at night!, She couldn't get rid of that eerie feeling that she was being watched. _"It better not be another ninja disturbing me for those 'scrolls'! I swear! They're gonna get it! SHANNARO!"_ She reached into her weapons pouch and held up the earth scroll to her eye level. "What's special about this thing anyway?"

Mitsuki's face appeared, with his usual coy grin.

Sarada jumped back in surprise, "Whaaaa!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

He watched intently as many emotions flashed across the kunoichi's face! It varied from shock to fright...a slight hint worry then to full out rage, She grabbed him by his neck, and slowly whispered in his left ear, "Listen here mister and listen gooood, if you ever wander off like that ever again I will snap you like a twig?...Anyway! Let's go find Boruto then we can all go show support to papa and the others!" She reverted back to her lively mood.

His downcast eyes did not go unoticed by the Uchiha Kunoichi.

"Mitsuki...is something wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?...did something happen to papa's team?...or Boruto?"

His silence only made her worry more by the minute.

She jumped to her feet, placed her hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his golden eyes, She could see hurt mixed with a tinge betrayal, confussion and disbelief swirling around.

"Mitsuki" Sarada gently placed her hand underneath his chin forcing him to look up at her. "Please...tell me what happened..I can take it"

"It's about my fa-" before he could utter another word, The bushes behind them started rustling, both ninjas pointed their kunai in the direction of the noise.

Tenten and Rock lee came out, She looked at their forehead protectors "We heard voices..So Lee and I thought you guys were enemy ninja.,..Wait a minute I've never seen you guys around here before thoug-"

Lee pushed Tenten out of the way and walked up the female Uchiha with tears flowing from his eyes."Oh Kami! Just when I thought Sakura-san was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on...You now send this angel before me! Her beauty is uncomparable! I MUST HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAV-"

Tenten summoned a club and whacked Lee in the head knocking him out cold. "It's such a shame and I just woke him up from that fight with those sound ninjas" She turned towards them and saw Mitsuki and Sarada huddled close to each other trembling in fear.

"Mitsuki...I don't want to be here anymore...I'm scared"

"What's with you guys?" Tenten sweat dropped.

Mitsuki's eyes roamed along the new trail "What happened through here? A hurricane?"

The weapons kunoichi bit her lip, "Oh this? From what I heard from Sakura...A giant snake caused this, that snake was summoned by a man named Orochimaru"

Sarada's eyes widened while Mitsuki's face grew pale. He slowly started to back away from them, then made a run for it into the forest.

"MITSUKI WAIT!" She ran after him, leaving Tenten with a question mark over her head.."Was it something I said?"

The branches smacked across her face knocking her glasses off as she charged after the white haired boy in the dark eerie forest, the moonlight was no help whatsoever, "Mitsuki! What's wrong? Dammit! My glasses!" she trailed off when she ended up face to face with a sharingan spying creature (a minion..lel!), Before should could've uttered another word, It teleported her and disappeared into the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me..So Mitsuki's hair is light blue but I described him having white hair...short chapter...forgive me hopefully the next chapter will less drawn out than this one.**

The blond found his team mate sitting on a rock, hugging his knees and staring at nothing. He knew that look for some reason, it was the thousand-yard stare. He didn't have to announce his presence since the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Boruto why did we have to come here" He didn't yell but the icy tone in his voice made the blond ninja nervous.

"Y..you know why...I wanted to see how Sasuke travels in and out of dimens-"

He suddenly stood up cutting off the blonde, "That's it! That's why! It's always about YOU! Sarada and I would always wholehear...No I would always support your decisions, but this time you've gone too far!"

Boruto was flabbergasted, he never saw this side of his friend before, he always had a stoic demeanor, but to lash out like this...It scared him. "Dude...why are you in such a crappy mood...speaking of Sarada where is she?"

"I don't know...come to think of it she was right behind me" Mitsuki snorted and glared at the moonlight, a moment of awkward silence filled the air until Mitsuki broke it, "If anything happens to Sarada I won't forgive you!"

Boruto lowered his head in shame, the white-haired genin was right, It was always about him...He always put himself first...they always did whatever he wanted to do. Whatever made Mitsuki to act out like this was his fault!. He looked up again when the bushes in front of him started to rustle.

The members of team 7 staggered out, Sakura sighed in relief and dropped to her knees when she noticed them, "Oh...It's just you guys"

"What's the deal with you guys? why were you making so much noise? don't you know that at night you should take it easy?" Sasuke frowned at them as he sat on the floor.

Naruto was about to follow his team mates but stopped when he noticed something gleaming in the moonlight, _"What's that? It's looks shiny, anything shiny can't be that bad..ttebayo!_ " ''Err..guys I'm gonna get firewood" and he left.

"Why would he need firewood when there's a log right here?" Boruto sweat dropped as he sat next to Mitsuki who seemed to slip back into his thousand-yard stare.

Sasuke used his firestyle on the log instantly brightening their surroundings,Mitsuki scanned him as he discreetly rubbed his neck, silently wincing in pain, his golden eyes widened when he saw the familiar mark on the Uchiha's neck.

" _It's that curse mark isn't it? I just placed one on a boy just a moment ago"_ he squeezed his eyes shut as his father's voice echoed in his mind

"That mark..did...you get that from...Orochimaru?" _"Is this the mark Orochimaru was gloating about? Was Sasuke that boy?"_

Sasuke and Sakura stiffened at the name, Sasuke placed his hand on top of it and scowled "It's none of your concern"

"Who's Orochimaru?" the blond ninja frowned when his team mate completely ignored him. He decided to change the topic and It was then he took a good look at Sasuke and Sakura, "You guys look like you got the shit beaten out of you! what happened?"

Sakura sighed "I don't know where to start...A giant snake was summoned, it was so powerful it created a whirlwind that cleared an entire part of the forest"

"Wha..a snake did that?! That thing blew me to the other side of the forest ttebasa!" "So _that's what separated me from Sarada.."_

Naruto came back frowning, "What a waste of time!"

"Where have you been loser?" Sasuke glared at him

Sakura ran up to him and smacked him behind his head, "You idiot! why are you wandering around in the forest at night? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Naruto grinned at the kunoichi, "Ohh Sakura...I've always knew that somewhere in that heart of stone towards me, you had a soft side!"

Her fist connected to his face, "Not in this lifetime!"

He presented the broken red spectacles from his pocket, "Doesn't this belong to that pretty girl who was with you earlier?"

Boruto glanced at Mitsuki, then looked back at Naruto, "Take us to where you found it"

"You got it!...but first.." Naruto took out a small carton of milk from his weapons pouch,placed it to his head and chugged it down.

Boruto sweat dropped "Wait...aren't you lactose intolerant?"

He removed the carton from his lips and glared "Are you dumb? This isn't lactose...It's milk!"

Everyone sweat dropped _"What's the difference?"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Sarada fell hard on the floor , she fished around for her weapons pouch, "Wh-where is it!...Dammit I think I lost my glasses in the forest when that branch smacked me across the face."

"Looking for something?" A figure stepped out of the dark holding up the pouch.

"Huh?!" Her head shot up, the figure in front of her was blurry...she couldn't make out shit in this room! "H-hey give that back! I have something important in there...I swear if you break it..." she clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles got white.

"What are you gonna do?" the blurry figure swayed their hips side to side mockingly.

This person was testing her. She stood up and cracked her knuckles, Gathered some chakra to her fist, "Who every you are... in approximately one second you're gonna realize that you chose the wrong girl to mess with! CHA!" her chakra covered fist connected to the ground pulverizing it into many pieces. her ninja pouch landed at her feet as the figure fell back from the impact. she ransacked her pouch, until till she retrieved a glasses case _"It never hurts to carry along a spare"_

With her glasses back on, her surroundings became clearer, It looked like she was underground, due to all the roots above her head. "Now to see what exactly I was dealing wit-" she gaped at the little minions scattered across the shattered floor. "These were my opponents?...pathetic!" the ground above her caved in, she barley moved out of the way from being crushed to death.

Sasuke pierced his sword through Shinchiku's chest and grabbed him by the neck, "I'm tired of playing cat and mouse!, why are you here?"

He spat out some blood ''Ugh!..heheh...well I might as well let the cat out of the bag. I came here in search of Orochimaru, his research and knowledge combined with my futuristic devices and my 'minions'...we would be formidable!"

Sasuke sunk his sword deeper through his chest "That's bullshit! Tell me something else that makes sense"

Sarada peered out at them from behind a rock, her pulse quickened and onyx eyes widened at the sight of her father. "P-papa?!"

The giant sharingan creature from before grabbed her, she started to struggle.

Shinchiku's grin widened as he saw Sasuke pale and his face contort into a look of horror, he took the opportunity to free himself from Sasuke's grip,"Feel free to crush her!" he disappeared into the ground.

"Sarada?! What are you doing here?" he retrieved his sword and rushed towards the creature.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy new year dear readers! I wanted to release this story in time for the new yr, but sadly I got sick and lazy to do so! As always thanks for your support, yours reviews are very very much appreciated =^^=,Hope you'll have a pretty awesome yr ahead of you and let's get inspired together!** **Without further ado of my babbling here's the next installment.**

The branches smacked against her cheek leaving red streak in it's place, the moon light...didn't even make any sense, she still couldn't make out a thing "Where exactly did you find those glasses? I feel like we've been walking for hours! We're lost aren't we Naruto?!" Sakura rubbed her cheek and frowned at her blonde team mate. "Great! this is just what I need! Wandering around like lost sheep in to a trap? Our death? Who knows!"

"Sakura... I think you're overreacting, It's only five minutes since we started searching" Sasuke sighed at his team mate.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "Wellll...about that..uhhh..Hm?!" He trailed off as the ground below his feet started to shake, "whoa! I think the milk from earlier just made my stomach growl so loud it shook the ground"

"It's because you're lactose intolerant!" Boruto mumbled under his breath

"That wasn't your stomach you idiot!" Sasuke shouted back as he looked around the forest. _"Is this an enemy's doing?"_

Most of the blood started to drain from Mitsuki's already pale face as he shakily pointed to the source of the tremor, "Wha...what is THAT?!"

Everyone looked towards the direction of Mitsuki's finger and spotted a giant version of the sharingan creature, it's head reached somewhere in the clouds.

"Gah! I-It's that thing again! Only thing is it's wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-" Naruto was cut off by his team mates.

"WE GET IT! IT'S FREAKING' HUGE!" They cried out in unison.

Mitsuki looked at his team mate, he looked unfazed and wore a small grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

Boruto looked left then right and then back at him. "Are you talking to me?"

He frowned at the blonde "I guess since you're the only one smiling"

"I'm smiling because if you look closer you'll see Sa-"

Naruto pushed Boruto out of the way and pointed to the sky "Hey! Hey guys! It's the girl!"

Sasuke looked up "No way! How did you of all people see that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small blush across his face "I never miss a pretty girl! Hehe"

Boruto looked like he wanted to puke "When you say that it sounds wrong on so many levels! ttebasa!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

"Papa! I..we...woahhhhh! I'm high...I'm off the ground!" Sarada covered her mouth as a nauseous feeling washed over her. " _Okay..you got this...keep it together, no biggie just a couple feet in the air, Ugh!_ _At this rate my puke will be all over the place!"_

 _"_ Sarada!" Sasuke sliced off the left arm that held her tight and grabbed her by the wrist before she could hit the ground.

The creature (over sized minion :D) raised it's left feet to crush them, Sasuke frowned "I've been ignoring you all this time but it seems like you're just not getting it!" *AMATERATSU!*

Sarada watched in awe as the black flames began to engulf around the creature causing it to fall back and start thrashing about. "Papa that was amazing! What was that?!" She went closer to get a better inspection when her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get too close, despite moving slowly the flames keep burning for seven days"

"I see..." She looked towards the ground, She couldn't face her father right now, Since he would probably be mad at her.

*sigh* "Sarada what were you thinking?! Not only could you have gotten yourself killed, I've lost sight of Shinchiku! Why are you here? Did you come alone?"

Still unable to look him in the eye, she looked at her feet like she found something interesting on the ground "I'm sorry papa, but just for once I wanted to know what keeps you away from me and mama...what made you missed out all those major things in my life...like my first word, my first step and from what I've seen it's not that important!"

He lifted her chin "You and your mother are the only things that matter to me."

A tinge of pink stained her cheeks as she averted her gaze away from him again, "W-well you have a funny way of showing it"

He placed his hand on top of her head "That's why despite not being there for you physically in the past, I will always try to protect you and the rest of the village because I want to be there with you every step of the way as we move forward to the future."

"Papa..." She looked up at and noticed his small smile,She returned it and caught him in a hug.

"SARADA!" Her team mates cried out in unison as they spotted her below.

She looked up and waved frantically at them "You guys!"

"What'cha doing down there?" Boruto waved back then stiffened after seeing the tall person next to her.

Sasuke grinned at them " I want to have a talk with the two of you..but it'll have to wait when I get back" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Boruto gulped when he saw Sasuke _"Great! Just what I need right now! he's gonna kill us!"_

He started to move backward and Mitsuki raised his brow at the blonde's strange antics "What are you doing?''

Boruto, Mitsuki, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped down and moved closer with curiosity towards the black flames.

"That jutsu must be something to take down a creature that size" Boruto smirked

Naruto slowly reached out his hand,"Whoa! Black flames! Now how cool is that?! It makes me wanna touch it!"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened "H-hey Naruto I don't think you should"

Inner Sakura: _"That thing looks so awesome! I wonder if I can learn a techmique like that? It will come in handy to use on that Ino pig girl when she tries to make a move on Sasuke! CHA!"_

Sarada slapped his hand away, "No! don't touch that! as cool as it looks once it gets contact with you, it will burn until there's nothing left!"

The blonde ninja's eyes grew wide as saucers as he jumped back "WHAAAAA! I TAKE IT BACK! IT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly, " _Black Flames...?"_

"Is that a technique from the Uchiha Clan?" Mitsuki's golden eyes sparkled, "It's magnificent!"

Sarada's cheeks reddened as she beamed at him, "It sure is!"

Sasuke turned in her direction and shakily pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch, in the blink of an eye he was by her side with his kunai at her neck. "just who the hell are you? Are you an Uchiha?!"

Naruto and Sakura stood in shock at their team mate's actions. Until Sakura got over it first and spoke up "Hold on Sasuke! haven't we done this before? they're okay"

Naruto waved his arms about frantically "Yeah! they don't look like the type of people to betray us!...errr..." he trailed off as he looked in Mitsuki's direction,"Well that guy over there looks a bit funny but overall my gut tells me we can trust them"

Mitsuki glared at him "Hey!"

A trickle of sweat ran down her forehead as she looked the other Uchiha from the corner of her eye, _"Man it feels wierd talking to a younger version of my p-"_

"Hey! Let Sarada go!" Boruto grabbed Sakura and placed a kunai to her neck, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Sakura! Let her go you this instant you bastard!" Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth

" _Well this is awkward..."_ Mitsuki scratched his head and looked from side to side.

"We can help you guys, Trust me when I say this! ttebasa!" he fished around in his weapons pouch and pulled out the heaven scroll he got earlier from Shino.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai "That doesn't sound right...you would just willingly gave it away just like that? what's the catch?"

Boruto released Sakura and threw the scroll towards him, "See..no catch, S-so you gotta let Sarada go since I kept up my end of the bargain."

Sakura walked up to him and gently rested her arm on his shoulder "Sasuke think about this carefully, Remember our heaven scroll got destroyed by Orochimaru"

Mitsuki's ear twitched at sound of the name

Sasuke glanced at his team mates, They both gave him a slight nod, He looked at Sarada, then reluctantly released her from his grip. *sigh* "Fine...but you still haven't given me any answers"

•••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Orochimaru leaned against a branch looking at the sky enjoying the screams and wails genin that filled the night air, "hmmm it's like music to my ears"

"I also enjoy the screams terror echoing through the night" Shinchiku appeared beside him, "However I did not come here for this but to negotiate"

Orochimaru's golden eyes flicked with interest, " _I have seen many things, but never have I cross paths with the likes of an uchiha with one eye before...fascinating!"_

"My name is Shinchiku and I came originally came from one Kaguya's dimension but I found refuge here because my kind on the brink of extinction"

Orochimaru looked at him blankly "This affects me how? and why seek me? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, that's why I am here before you. Join me and let's destroy everything in our path! Is it not your desire to crush the leaf village into dust and then spit on it?"

Orochimaru looked at hokage faces on the distance, held his hand towards it and balled into a fist.

He stepped closer to the sannin "I also know you're after the sharingan, I've got a mature one for you and you'll get a rinnegan too as a bonus!...we just need to set the bait"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Welp! It's is me again! I have returned! I have kept you waiting long enough so here you go! Just let me clarify this..None of them knows the walk on water technique., hence the raft and thr vine issue. Onwards and happy reading!_**

 ** _Proofreading and adjustments will be done ...but for now I need to catch some zzzzzzzz_**

 _"Only one day left and we've secured both a heaven and an earth scroll."_ Sasuke took a quick glance at Sarada and her team mates as they slowly trudged behind, _"I can't understand why they would just freely give away their scroll to us, but sometimes even logic doesn't make any sense"_

"I swear if we go any further I'll die of exhaustion!" Sakura dropped to her knees and rested her head against the tree trunk.

"I don't think I could make another ste-ooof!" Sarada plopped her herself next to the tired pink haired kunoichi and snuggled up to her inhaling her familiar cherry blossom scent. _"heh..despite not taking a shower and just fighting and wandering around for Four days and counting, she never lost her scent...It comforts me..."_

"Heh! That's too bad! I could go all night!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

Boruto's right eye twitched "All that energy...where does he get it from?"

Mitsuki chuckled softly to himself "He's lively as ever"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

 _Next Morning (Final day of the second chunin exams)_

The sunlight beamed on Naruto's face, his cerulean eyes slowly fluttered open only to find Sarada staring at him, he jumped back with a small blush on his cheek "Whaa! What are you doing?!"

She smiled sheepishly "I can't help it! you look like a cat when you're asleep, anyway let's go to the river and meet the others"

Sasuke scowled when he saw them approaching, "Well it's about time you woke up sleeping beauty"

Naruto glared at him then retorted "I personally recommend it for you"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "What was that you little shit?"

Sakura forced herself between them "Whoa there guys! let's continue this on the other side of the river..please?"

Mitsuki looked at the river keenly, he picked up a stick slightly taller than him from the ground and threw it into the river. "Uh..wow this river isn't shallow, I can't see the wood, so much for swimming across"

"We'll build a raft then" Boruto started to gather up pieces of wood from the ground.

"Pft! A raft? please!" Naruto focused chakra to his feet and ran up the tree, grabbing onto a vine that hung from a thick branch.

"Naruto quit clowning around and get down here or I swear...!" Sakura shook her throbbing fist at him.

He grasped the vine firmly, gave it a slight thug "Looks sturdy enough...ahem!..ehm!"

"Uh..what are you doing?" Mitsuki raised his brow.

"I'm working on my manly jungle call duh!...you know like when you're swing on a vine" Naruto rolled his eyes at the white haired genin's stupid question

"But if you do that, wouldn't you just alert enemy ninja or worse dangerous creatures about our location?" Mitsuki retorted.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second then shrugged "Hm...good point. But I don't care!"

Boruto squinted his eyes at the vine in Naruto's hand, for a second it looked like it just twitched, _"Hmm? that's funny that vine kinda looks like a snake...hehe..WAIT A MINUTE!"_ "WAIT! DA-!" Everyone looked at him confused. "Errr I mean dattebasa! heh heh..Get down from there!"

Naruto frowned and stuck his tongue out "Why? It beats crossing the lake on a stupid raft that's bound to break apart before we even get across" he squeezed the vine tightly..."Wait a minute this doesn't feel like your average vine..It feels softer...scalier" *gulp*

"Hissssssss" The snake fell off the branch it was resting on and landed on the blonde ninja's shoulder "wha! wha! SNAKE!" He slapped the reptile away from his shoulder before it could bite him and almost lost his footing, barely regaining his balance by grabbing onto a branch.

"Opheodrys vernalis..." Sakura said to herself.

Naruto still heard her and frowned "Um ! Now is not the time to be speaking foreign language!"

"It means green grass snake!" She glared at her team mate.

"Well say that already geez!" the blonde ninja pouted at his team mate. Sometimes she really insults his intelligence!

"Probably would've known that if you attended classes more regularly!" Sakura grumbled underneath her breath.

"Oh no if i don't do something he'll fall into that poison ivy bush below!" Sarada focused chakra to her feet and ran up the tree, "Take my hand!" *CRACK* Sarada's head shot up, "Uh oh! that does not sound good!" the branch snapped and she almost fell out the tree, barely holding onto Naruto's waist.

"You're not making this any easier for me believe it!" he yelled back at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I was only trying to help!" tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, she looked away but he still saw them anyway.

"Heh...don't worry, it could've been worse" as the words left his mouth his pants dropped to his ankle, spilling all his ninja gear and the earth scroll into the river.

Sarada's face got so red Sakura thought she would've exploded from all the blood, No matter how hard she tried to look away, his green and orange pattern boxers made her laugh.

"H-Hey!" out of embarrassment he released the branch, to pull up his pants only to realize "Ooops...I shouldn't have done thaaaat!" both of them fell into the river with a big splash!.

"Sarada!" Boruto and Mitsuki rushed to the river bank, frantically searching for the dark haired kunoichi, when she submerged, they released a sigh of relief.

Mitsuki strecthed out his hand and pulled her to shore.

Boruto still had a worried look on his face as he looked into the river, Sasuke nudged his shoulder "What are you looking for?"

"Um..Naruto is not coming up back...do you think something happened to him?"

Five minutes after the knuckke head ninja submerged, gasping for air.

"Hold on!" Mitsuki stretched his arm towards the blonde ninja and pulled him to shore.

"Thanks a bunch wierd looking guy!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of hid head.

A vein throbbed on Mitsuki's forehead "I have a name you know!"

"Hahaha! Sorry! I can't heeeee-gaah!" Naruto sprung up and a fish fell out his pants.

Boruto picked it up and showed the others,"Look guys, break fast!"

Sarada cringed "I'm not eating that!"

The all too familiar one eyed sharingan creature appeared on the branch above them. "Well well well what do we have here?

Naruto looked around frantically "Who said that!"

Sarada pointed towards the creature "It's comming from that stupid minion! Im sick of those things! It's like this entire forest is infested with these weaklings!"

"It seems like there's someone speaking through it like some kind of medium!" Sakura placed a finger to her chin

"Wow looks like there's a smart person among you"

Sasuke scowled "Who are you and what do you want?"

The one eyed creatures sneered at them "Since you cockroaches will just get in my way! I sent you some vistors, so if you you could just do me a favor and die!"

Three shinchiku clones emerged from the ground and went towards their direction.

Boruto frowned "Um sorry dudes! Now is not the ti-" he was cut off when one of the clones shot a laser through his eye, "N-no way! that dude's got one eye!"

"Whoa that was awesome! Where do you think the other one will shoot out lazers from?" Naruto snickered as he jumped out of the way.

"From his butt?" Everyone looked at Mitsuki in disgust, "What? just sayin'!"

"I guess we'll have to forget about building a raft then..." Sasuke sighed

"We never needed one in the first place anyway?" Everyone looked at Mitsuki with confused glances "Remember...stretching...me? Hm? Rings a bell?"

"Oh yeah!" Boruto and Sarada face vaulted.

Naruto face palmed "And they call me stupid...but at least I know my team mate's jutsu"

The three clones started to close in on them. A trail of sweat trickled down the pink haired kunoich's cheek, "Uh guys...?"

Mitsuki backed away slowly from the group and disappeared into the bushes. Sasuke noticed and followed him.

"I bet he's got a ton of jutsus up his sleeve!" Boruto gulped in fear.

"It doesn't matter" Naruto stepped forward getting Boruto's attention, "I'm gonna take em' all down! believe it!"

Sarada sweat dropped "Are you seriously gonna go straight into battle without a plan?"

"Meh...It's what he does" the pink haired kunoichi waved her hand passively

Sarada looked back at the blonde ninja, a ray of sunlight beamed down on him " _zHe's probably gonna do someyhing cool and blow the enemy away with cool jutsu!"_

 _Naruto threw a smoke bomb he found on a whim in his shuriken hollster and threw it on the floor, "Guys! Let's get ou-"_

 _A strong gust of wind blew away the trail of smoke, Naruto and the others froze._

 _5 minutes later..._

Boruto,Sarada,Sakura and Naruto were locked up in a cell. It looked like they were underground...geez it seems like these guys have a thing for underground! Wouldn't it kill to breathe some fresh air and a little light?

Boruto forced his face between the bars of the cell and called out to the person sitting in the dark on the other side of the room. "Hey! Not because we're prisioners doesn't mean we shouldn't get food! I'M HUNGRY!"

The person got up and as he came closer, Naruto recognised him as one those stupid clones from earlier, "You placed us in a cell because you don't have the guts to fight me again huh?"

A yawn escaped the clone's lips "I think I'll pass...one time was pathetic enough"

"WHAT THE HELL?! How can you guys be so calm about this?!" Sarada gaped

"Silence you fiend! You giving me a headache and I will destroy you if you keep screaming like a banshee!" The clone yelled back

The female Uchiha cringed "Geez! Someone's got a nasty temper!" She faced Naruto "Wow...just wow! You really are the most unpredictable ninja I've ever met! What happened to all that big talk hm? Big guy?!"

Sakura shrugged "Well...*sigh* forget it!"

 **Where did Mitsuki and Sasuke wander off to? Is he planning to confront Orochimaru? Where the fk is Sasuke?! What the hell man! Those useless clones captured your daughter and her team mate and the other two..., Only one more day left for the second phase of the chuunin exams...ehat will be their fate?**


	10. Chapter 10

Man those reviews got me blushing like a fool! It has motivated me to update sooner than I thought I would, It would be bad of me to leave everyone in suspense...cliff hangers always tend to irk me!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●

Sarada folded her arms and plopped down on the cold floor, " _How do we get out of here?"_ , Then it hit her..."AAAAAHHHH!" She jumped to her feet and held her head. the others looked at her like they had seen a ghost.

"Sarada what's the matter with you?...are you trying to give us all a head ache?" Boruto frowned at his team mate.

She grabbed him by his collar, "Like seriously? How can we not see for the past..." She turned to Sakura and Naruto, "Umm how long are we here exactly?"

Sakura shrugged "Two hours" Then the pink haired kunoichi jumped to her feet as well, gaping,"What the! WHERE'S SASUKE?!"

Naruto looked around, "And that wierd looking guy too, You only think about Sasgay!...hmph!"

The pink haired kunoichi angrily threw one of her sandals in his face "Shut up! Can't you see I'm panicking here!"

Naruto faced the other blond ninja, He didn't looked fazed at the fact that his team mate could be dead somewhere...,His cerulean orbs rested on the necklace with a bolt attached to it. _"_ Haha! Who names their kid after a screw? What? Your parents run out of names or something?"

Boruto glared at him, "At least it sounds better than being named after some smelly fish cake!"

Naruto grabbed his jacket and clenched his fist,"You wanna fight me?"

Boruto slapped his hand away, "You started it!"

Sarada sighed to herself,"Sheesh! Boys!"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

The Shinchiku clone that was supposed to be guarding them fell asleep and one of his creatures walked up to the cell and opened it.

Before they could utter a word, It disappeared back into the darkness.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Mitsuki stopped in front of a cave with a puzzled look "I'm sure this is the direction that stupid sharingan creature ran off to...my tracking snakes have never been wrong before...call me crazy but I can't shake the feeling that creature lead me here on purpose..but why" *sigh* _"I can't believe this entire field trip would turn out like this...I still confused over the situation with my dad, who could blame me! I've idolized him for so long to the point where I've gotten so naive...If only I could meet him face to face..."_

Sasuke observed the genin from a distance behind the bushes, " _What the heck is he doing? He's just standing there! Has he lost his mind?!"_

 _"Well It's now or never, This is it, It all leads to this cave right here..."_ the pale skinned genin shuffled his feet uncomfortably

 _"Why is he stalling?"_ Sasuke raised his brow in confusion.

After a few minutes of staring at nothing in particular, He made his way into the cave with Sasuke in tow. It was dark, so Mitsuki knew he had to proceed with caution and avoid the probability of any traps _, "I bet at the rate my father is going , If he catches me, he'll harvest my body parts for experiments! Gah!"_ He shook his head to get rid of such a thought. _"I can't let such stupid things hold me ba- oopsie!"_ He stepped on a rock that caved in. Mitsuki's jaw got slack, he quickly composed himself _"Okay keep it together. What else could possibly go wro-AAAAAAAH!"_ A trap door opened beneath him,dropping him through and closed like there was nothing there.

 _5 minutes later~~_

Mitsuki squinted his eyes as he looked around his surroundings " _Where am I?_ Owww! _I feel like I got hit with a hammer!"_

"Good to see that you survived that fall...you must be something promising! Do you know that there are four floors above this one?" Orochimaru sat on a throne with the sound ninja four behind him.

Mitsuki's head snapped up so fast he got dizzy, the beads of sweat from his fore head slid down the bridge of his nose, golden eyes grew wide in surprise. "F-Fathe- I mean Orochimaru!"

The genin jumped to his feet and charged towards the sannin, he suddenly stopped in his tracks when Orochimaru held his hand out.

"Wha- I can't move!" _"Damn it! Paralysis jutsu!"_ "How could you do this!? and to think I believed in you, you were everything I wanted to be...you were supposed to be my hero!"

"Who does he think he is?!" Sakon screaled.

"Such a disrespectful runt!" Ukon chimed in.

"Such insolence! The nerve of him to speak to Orochimaru in such a way! " Kidomaru was about to pounce on him but Orochimaru spoke up.

"Sakon! Ukon!" Crush him! Not only did he break into my lab, he has the audacity to charge at me" he waved nonchalantly to the sound ninjas

"Gladly!" Sakon and Ukon yelled in unison

Mitsuki held up his hand defensively "W-Wait! All I want to know is wh-"

*MULTIPLE CONNECTED FEET!* Ukon's left leg sprouted out of Sakon's and they kicked him in the head sending him into the wall behind Orochimaru.

"Ugh!" the genin grunted in pain as he held his head, "What the hell just happened? It felt like I was just kicked by six people at the same time!"

Sakon smirked as he walked up to him "That's what you call power...weak little bugs like you would never understand, so why don't you let me put you out of your misery...hmm?" his hair blew up, showing three dots underneath his forehead.

The genin's golden eyes twinkled "That _must be his cursemark"_

"Sakon...leave him be. He might be useful to me after all. I'm going to need a vessel if I'm going to destroy the hidden leaf and it's too early to have Sasuke"

Mitsuki's face grew even more pale, he swallowed a lump in his throat, "V-vessel? M-me?!"

Jirobo grabbed him from behind "That's right... you should be honored to do so, do you know how many pawns would gladly give their lives away!"

"Well..That's the difference, I'm not a pawn! I'm his son! Don't you guys think all of this is wrong?! people were not brought into this world to be guinea pigs and I refuse to die for someone with such twisted ide-Oof!" He was cut short when Tayuya jabbed her flute into his side, Mitsuki opened and closed his mouth trying to gasp for air as he dropped to his knees.

"Quit spouting nonsense outta that potty mouth of yours! There's no way you are his son! Jirobo get him outta here! he's making me sick!"

Orochimaru walked away "Get him ready, in the mean time I'll be taking my rest"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!" they yelled in unison as they dragged the kicking boy away.

Kidomaru stopped walking, making the others look back with an 'are you coming or what?' Look,"Go on ahead guys, I sense an intruder, I'm gonna take care of the rascal who thinks he can roam about freely"

Tayuya rolled her eyes "We don't have time for that right now, we have to prepare Lord Orochimaru's body! the first part of the chunin exams are almost up! We'll deal with that later!"

"No way! I said I'll deal with it! go on without me!" he turned his back on them and left.

The red haired kunoichi clenched her jaw "How dare he walks away from me! what useless trash!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

"What the hell? I was right on his trail...huh?" Sasuke turned his head towards the sound of foot steps behind him, then it just stopped. "I must be hallucinating...could be a side effect from the curse mar-" He barely dodged something,it wasn't a kunai but it was still sharp enough to cut a few strands of hair from his head.

"Well well well someone 's quick on their feet!"

"Who said that!" He glanced left then right and reached for a kunai.

Kidomaru crawled down the wall, "Pretty cool huh? I mean not everyday would you find some one with extra appendages like these!"

The male Uchiha just snorted and started walking again "Hn...I couldn't care less "

Kidomaru's face got red with rage as he screamed after the genin. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He started to chew the spider web and the spat out a thick golden fluid that immediately hardened,He shaped it into an arrow and bow and aimed at Sasuke's back "I'll blow you into pieces!" Just as he was about to fire the arrow everything went black.

Sasuke looked back and saw the sound ninja on the floor, unconcious. _"What the..."_

The sharingan creature stepped into the light. He made a slight motion with it's small arms

Sasuke sweat dropped "What's that thing doing? It's just standing there waving"

Steam flew out the creature's nose as he angrily picked up the bow on the floor and started to spell out something on the floor.

Out of curiousity, Sasuke went closer and read out loud, "Come with me, Your friends are waiting, but we need to move quickly!" He studied the creature carefully. "Take me to them and if you try anything funny I'll skin you alive with my bare hands got it?"

 _"Am I doing the right thing?...I hope Naruto, Sakura and the other two are alright. Hang in there guys!"_

 **Is Sasuke making the right decision? What is that minion plotting? What will be Mitsuki's fate? but most importantly what will happen to that Shinchiku clone who fell asleep on the job?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Many apologies! I wanted to kill time to see if the new Naruto one-shot manga would be released, I heard rumours that we would get to see Mitsuki's past and he's a character of interest in this story. Other than that I've been tied up with work and yada yada yada...you know the drill proof reading will be done later...aint nobody got time for that!**

 **On with the story!**

"I'm sure we just ran past that giant crack in the wall! Admit we're lost aren't we?!" Boruto started to get frantic as his head snapped from left to right.

Naruto frowned "A place like this could have millions of giant cracks in the wall!" _"Ugh! This guy suuuure is slow!"_

Sarada looked around feeling uneasy, "I'm gonna have to agree with Boruto on this one this corrida creeps every part of me out!"

Sakura got close to Sarada and held onto her arm. "The sooner we get out of here the better!"

"If we let Naruto lead we'll never get out of here dattebasa!"

Naruto stopped running and turned back to Boruto grabbing him by his shirt, "Well try to be useful and stop whining like a little sissy boy!" He didn't know why...but with Sasuke and wierd looking guy gone, he felt the need to protect them,especially towards Boruto and Sarada.

Boruto shoved him to the ground, "It takes one to know one!"

Naruto jumped back on his feet. "Why yo-"

Sakura placed her hand over the loud blonde ninja's mouth. "Shhh! Look there's someone up ahead."

"You four! You have an appointment with a cell! How did you get out of there in the first place?!" The clone that locked them up blocked the way.

"Gah! It's the cyclops guy!" Boruto and Naruto hugged each other in fear, then jumped away in disgust.

"I'm sick of this guy! And I'm so tired of his shit! Move!" Sarada growled as she tightened her fists.

Shinchiku clone cracked his knuckles "Bring it on four eyes!"

She charged at him with chakra in her left fist "Oh Yeah? W-well four is wayyyy better than one!"

Naruto placed his hand in front of her, "I got this!"

Sarada raised her brow "Um...no offense but the last time you handled this we were locked in a celll!"

The blonde ninja pouted as Boruto started to laugh, "And you trying to land a punch on him will solve anything?"

She adjusted her her glasses and frowned at him "At least we won't get caught again! Shanarooo!"

The Shinchiku clone sighed "Anytime this year?"

"Definitely!" Before he could blink she was already behind him and like before she focused her chakra to her fist "CHA!"

The clone clone barely moved out of the way making her punch the floor leaving a crater.

Sakura muttered under her breath "That's my line!"

Boruto looked back at the sulking kunoichi "What's your specialty? Standing and doing nothing?"

Her head snapped up "What was that?!"

Naruto started to sweat bullets, he knew where this was going!

Sakura picked up the blonde ninja and threw him in Sarada's direction.

Naruto's heart went out to the boy, but hey that's what he gets from rattling his mouth off like that.

An eye opened into Shinchiku's palm, he turned towards the female Uchiha "It's time to make an example out of yo-"

Boruto collided into the him knocking the air out of him. He held his head and looked up to see Sakura standing over him cracking her knuckles.

"Take back what you just said to me! Cha!"

Boruto started to tremble in fear "Mommy!"

"Not the answer I'm looking for!" She aim to punch him but he rolled aside dodging the impact.

The floor beneath them started to crack up and fall apart!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●

Mitsuki looked around his surroundings and found himself strapped up on a bed. He cringed at the deformed creatures in jars, half morphed body parts, piles of scrolls that seemed to have endless jutsus waiting to be learned and bloody tools. _"It's like an operation room fstraight out from a horror movie!...*gulp* By the look of those bloody tools I guess that it was_ used _on the previous vessel...ugh!...and probably me next"_

He started to squirm against the straps that bounded him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Mitsuki turned his head to see a grey haired boy grinding up herbs. He adjusted his glasses and continued to work.

His golden eyes lit up "Ah! you're the orphanage guy that has a huge crush on Orochimaru!"

Kabuto gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand on the table "Its not a crush! Its admiration! I wish to be like him someday!"

"Haha...such denial! I see you blushing!" Mitsuki smiled slyly.

Kabuto rushed over to his side and started to shake him, making the straps that restrained him a little loose.

 _"If he keeps this up I'll be free in no time!"_ he slipped his right hand out without the older ninja's knowledge.

 _"_ Listen here you twit! Let me just remind you that you're about to be sacrificed...and spouting crap like that out of that potty mouth of yours will make you go in the most cruel way you could ever think about!"

Mitsuki smiled and freed his left hand "You can't do that!"

Kabuto formed his chakra into the shape of a blade and in the blink of an eye he stood behind the pale-skinned boy.

Mitsuki spun around and coiled his arms around the medic ninja tightly until he heard his bones crack.

A smirk appeared on Kabuto's lips much to Mitsuki's confusion,"What's so funny?"

"So naive...you'll have to do better than that if you wanna defeat me!" he touched the younger boy's shoulder making to release his grip.

Mitsuki's eyes widened as he gripped his left shoulder "wha..what do you do to me?"

"That's a little taste of my chakra scapel"

"A scapel? but i don't see any bleeding"

"Silly boy unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound. Enough jabbering! Let's prepare your body!"

"I don't think so!"

Mitsuki and Kabuto's head turned to see Sasuke and a sharingan creature standing at the door way.

Kabuto gave him a wry smile "Sasuke...how nice of you to drop by and visit, but you see I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Sasuke! Catch!" Mitsuki stretched out his right arm towards him,Sasuke caught it and pulled him away from the medic ninja.

"You okay?" Sasuke noticed him gripping his shoulder.

Mitsuki released a long sigh and then released his grip from his shoulder. "Yeah...it's nothing to worry about"

The minion started to move it's arms about getting the boy's attention.

Sasuke cocked his head on a side "I've been moving around with this thing and I have no idea whatsoever"

"I'll just go out on a limb and say it's hungry..." Mitsuki's stomach started to growl _"I could eat a whole cow right about now...I wonder how one of those creatures would taste"_ He looked at the little creature with a sparkle in his eye causing it to sweat drop and back away in fear.

"I refuse to be ignored!" Kabuto headed straight for two ninjas when the ceiling caved in on top of him along with Naruto,Sakura,Boruto,Sarada and Shinchiku's clone who looked like was dead, since Boruto and Naruto cusioned their fall using his body.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto and Sarada got up and glomped on their team mate.

"Man! Am I glad to see you guys! How did you fall through the ceiling though?"

Boruto hid behind Sarada and pointed towards the pink haired kunoichi "She did it! I swear...never...underestimate...her"

Sasuke smirked "Sakura you did that?!...whoa!"

It was then it occured to Sakura that Sasuke was in the room. "SASUKE-KUN!" She glomped him knocking him off his feet much to his annoyance. "Oh Sasuke! I missed you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Cut it out already Sakura!" Sasuke started to struggle against the strong grip she had on him.

Mitsuki looked up in time to see the creature disappearing into the ground. _"Why was that thing with Sasuke anyway? Is it our ally?"_

"Hey Burito, I think you killed that guy!" Naruto raised the clone's arm only for it to fall back.

"Ugh! I'm not listening to you!" Boruto placed his hand over his ears.

Sakura smiled softly "We can rest easy we've got both scrolls anyway"

Naruto's face paled "Um...actually about that...um..well you see.."

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison

"I think I dropped the earth scroll in the river this morning"

Sakura nodded "Oh that's all..." Then blinked "Wait WHAT!?"

"Is there an end to your stupidity?" Sasuke smacked him behind his head.

*sigh* "Let's get out of here...Once we're outside we'll figure something out" Sasuke left them behind.

"Right!" Everyone followed after him.

 **Welp that's a wrap! I feel if I strectch this any further I'll start writing crap**.

.

.

.

"What the!" Tayuya gaped as she stood in the door way and took in the sight of the room.

"Hey! Lord Orochimaru's vessel is gone!..hmm where would he go anyway?" Jirobo rubbed his stomach.

"No shit sherlock! He went to full his face like you fatso!"

"How dare you! You know I'm sensitive about my weight!" Jirobo shook his fist towards the red haired kunoichi.

Sakon stepped forward "Cut it out you two! Time is running out! The second round of chuunin exams almost upon us and whatever it takes we must get back that vessel!"

Jirobo broke the silence "Where's kidomaru?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Yes it's been a while but a promise is a promise. Also thank you for your words and kindness and for unfollowing this story, It has given me the strenght to start it again. Forgive me, I wanted to give you something action filled but since I have exams coming up I decided to post what I had so far. Once again thank you ^^. Like the usual proofreading will be done shortly.**

"Let's rest here for a bit" Sasuke called out to the others who nodded in agreement.

Sarada furrowed her brow "Should'nt we keep going? I mean the tower is right ahead of us"

Mitsuki kept looking behind, _"The sooner we get back to our world the more i'll probably understand my paren- I mean Orochimaru's motives...It already sucked that he always altered my memory but using human beings as pawns? Is just so...!"_ He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth." _Am...Am I a pawn?"_

Boruto noticed his team mate's turmoil, he placed a hand on his shoulder making the boy snap out of his inner thoughts, Empty looking golden orbs met concerned cerulean ones "Hey...you alright?"

Mitsuki slowly nodded his head and gave a wry smile "Y-yeah"

The blonde ninja frowned " _I don't buy it"_

The bushes rustled behind them getting everyone's attention.

"Damn it! Why can't you just stay still you stupid cockroach!" The red haired sound kunoichi rushed out towards Mitsuki.

Jirobo angrily shook a fist at her "Damn you Tayuya! This isn't our queue to jump out, but like always you just had to screw this up somehow!"

She stuck her tongue out at him "You know what's screwed up? Your weight and your face too!...don't even get me started about that hair cu-"

*WHACK!*

Sakon stood over the two is sound ninjas with a big stick in his hand. "Idiots! Have you forgotten what this mission is about? Find some other time to get married!"

Jirobo held the swell on his head and pouted at Tayuya. "This is all your fault!"

Tayuya looked back at the genins who were frozen trying to take in what's happening. " _Why are they just standing there? Are they retarded or something? Thought they would've ran away by now...at least try to make things interesting!"_

 _Sakura was first to recover "Could somebody tell me what's going on?!"_

 _Tayuya rolled her eyes "No shit Sherlock! We're too busy trying to catch you"_

 _"Ooh we're so scared...bring it on you bastards!" Boruto angrily shook his fist at them_

 _Tayuya yawned "If you're gonna fight us, do it while we're young you worm"_

 _Jirobo cocked his head on the side as he watched the blond ninja's hair, "mmmm that kid's hair reminds me of a bunch of juicy bananas!...It looks so ripe...so yellow..ugh!"_

 _Sasuke's eye twitched "Did he just lick his lips? Now that's just Nasty!"_

 _"Uh...who are you guys?" Three question marks appeared over Sarada's head, It really bothered her that no one even asked._

 _"We're the sound ninja four and we're here to claim what belongs to Lord Orochimaru" the end of Sakon's lips curled upwards as he sent a cold glare towards Mitsuki who returned the gaze._

 _"I don't know where you got that from but last time I checked I didn't belong to the likes of you!" His left arm strectched out and wrapped tightly around the sound ninja so tight that every bone cracked._

 _Ukon yawned "Thanks for the warm up kid, I think it's time to return the favor". *i_

 _"Now this more like it!" Sakon sneered at him causing the young genin's golden eyes to widen._

 _Boruto and Sarada's mouths hung open,"Now way! all of his bones should've been crushed by now ttebasa!"_

Mitsuki turned his head in his team mates direction "Go ahead guys! I'll hold him off!"

Boruto gave him a worried look but nodded and ran off with team 7 members.

Sarada mouthed a quick 'be careful' and dissappeared into the bushes.

Sakon scowled "Tayuya! Jirobo! Don't allow those bugs to make it to that tower alive!"

The red haired kunoichi cracked her knuckles as a sinister sneer lit up on her face "Finally! Some action! I thought we would've talked each other to death! Hmph!" She disappeared leaving a poof of smoke behind.

Jirobo sighed in annoyance "It would really make my day if one of those kids actually killed her!" He disappeared into the trees.

Mitsuki raised his right hand towards the twins ejecting snakes from his sleeve holding them firm in place.

A soft chuckle came from Sakon's lips "Hmph not bad for a worm but do you still expect me to believe that the likes of you could ever be related to orochimaru?!"

Ukon chimed in "Who cares?! We still owe that piece of shit a beat down for such blasphemy in front of our lord!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●●●●●●

Naruto kept looking back at Mitsuki till he was out of his eyesight, a small sigh escaped his lips getting Sakura's attention.

The pink haired kunoichi nudged the blonde ninja "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Do you think that weird guy is gonna be alright on his own?"

"I wouldnt worry too much if I were you" Boruto smirked at him

"Yeah he might not look it but he's strong!" Sarada chimed in.

"But just a second ago he was looking at him all wierd" he pouted at Boruto.

"Strong or not he's no match for us! You've all digged your own graves when you decided to confront us" Everyone looked towards the tree where the voice came from.

A thick vein throbbed violently on Sakura's forehead,"Excuse me?!"

Inner Sakura: "Hey! Hey! Should I remind you that you're the ones who keep following us around like a bunch of creeps?! While we were just wandering around minding our business! "

Tayuya leaned against a tree stump, "Cower in fear you maggots", She placed her flute agsinst her dry pale lips.

"Why so faraway hmmm? Afraid to be close to a guy like me?" Boruto winked at the red haired kunoichi making her grit her teeth.

Boruto turned towards Sarada,"Go on ahead and make sure they make it that tower"

The female Uchiha searched his cerulean eyes but they stood firm. She nodded and ran off with the others.

"Oh no you don't" The red haired kunoichi ran towards them only to have the blonde ninja's palm slammed against her back making her gasp for air.

"Don't you know that you should never turn your back on your opponent?" The blonde ninja placed his palm in front of her.

"Hmmph! It doesn't matter because the opponent never makes it out alive! " She placed her flute to her lips and a slow but disturburing tune filled the air.

Boruto placed his hands to cover his ears and squeezed his eyes shut tightly "Ugh! What is that sound! Cut it out already!"

"That is the sound of your anguish...beautiful isn't it?"

The blonde ninja opened his eyes once again only to find himself chained against a tree. He looked at his left hand only to see the flesh melt off the bones

"What the heck?!"

"A death like that is fitting for a rat like you" she smirked at look of despair that flashed across his face.

The blonde ninja closed his eyes and took a deep breath _"This genjutsu alright! "_ he pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch and drove it in his right knee. " **GAHHHHH!"**

"I'm impressed that you actually had the guts to do that, so let's cut to the chase shall we?"

"Huh?" The blonde ninja raised a brow as he watched the sound kunoichi's skin turn red and horns started to emerge from her head.

"Just what the heck are you?"

She snickered loudly "Your worst nightmare and the last thing you'll ever see!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••●●●●●●●●●

In the distance Sarada stopped suddenly causing Naruto to bump into her, "Boruto...," Sarada muttered softly with a worried look on her fer face, she turned towards team 7 with a weak smile across her face, "Guys you'll have to take it from here, I'm gonna go back and check on my team mates, l'm really worried about them."

Sakura smiled gently and placed an arm on her shoulder "Let's go back together, you guys went out your way to help us, the least we could do is return the favor...and for some strange reason...I dont want you wandering out there by yourself" She turned to thebrest of her team mates

Sarada's cheeks grew red " _Mama!"_

Shinkchiku's head popped out from the ground "Awww such a sweet moment too bad all good things come to an end"

Sasuke jumped back and pulled out a kunai from his pouch "Ugh! Why do you keep popping out of now where?!"

Naruto picked his nose and flicked the bogger on top of shinchiku's head "Hey where's the fat dude?"

Shinchiku shook the booger off as he slowly rose from the ground. "I'll just ignore that and let's just say he toop a nap...an eternal one"

The blonde ninja gulped louldly as a trickle of sweat ran down his whiskerred cheek, he leaned towards Sasuke and whispered "Let's get out here this guy gives me the creeps"

"Ugh! I'm getting sick of this guy just appearing and disappering like stupid whack a mole! And that's not gonna happen unless we face him head on! Shannaro!"

"Sarada...that's my line..." Sakura softly muttered as looked at the female uchiha as if she was searching for something.

The eye in the middle of his eye closed and appeared in his left hand . "Bring it on...there is no attack that my eye cannot see"

A smirk appeared on her lips "Oh really?" She grabbed a kunai and charged towards him.

"What the heck is she doing? That man is out our league...!"

A white light appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Hey Sarada! Get down!" Sasuke pushed her out of the way getting sucked into the white light instead!

Sarada looked at the burnt ground where Sasuke was as a tear ran down her cheek "Papa!...why did you..."

 **Just what will become of Sasuke? Where was he transport ed to? What will become of the future one? Will Boruto finally unlock his kekkei genkai and will Mitsuki unleash his sage mode?**

 **We'll just have to wait and see! Ja ne! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have returned minna ^_^ ! I'm sorry for the long hiatus, you see all has happened to me, but the good news is my arm is back to normal and I can type properly again and I'm also recovering from my writer's block. Any wayzzz enough about me and on with the story!**

"What...did you just do?!...Where is he?" Sarada bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed and balled her hands into fists and squeezed them so tight that they turned white.

Shinchiku smirked at them "Just a mere taste of what I can do"

All the blood drained from Sakura's face as she dropped to her knees and just stared at the burnt spot where Sasuke had been disintegrated "Sasuke...he's...he's" tears began to cloud her emerald eyes and eventually streamed down her dirt covered hollow cheeks staining them in the process. "Just the thought of him not being here anymore...no! I mustn't think like this! We've got think of a way! We gotta make it outta here!"

Thin beads of sweat trickled down the blonde ninja's face as he gulped loudly trying to process what had just took place two minutes ago. "Sasuke..."

He turned towards the older ninja.

"You bastard! What did you just do! WHERE'S SASUKE!? ARGGGH!DAMN IT!" Red chakra seeped through his pores . "You think you could just wander around here zapping people's friends?!" He crouched down on all fours, sprouting two tails out in the process and leaped towards the one eyed Uchiha.

Shinchiku dodged the blonde ninja's nimble attacks with slight difficulty. "Jinchuuriki...how could I not realize that this is the 7th hokage right before my very eyes?" He grabbed four scapel blades from his pouch and covered them in chakra."Its too bad... im not here for you but you're all in my way since I got here and I'll have kill you for that"

"Naruto! Let's get out of here and go somewhere where we can straighten things out!" Sakura shouted out in desperation the blonde ninja and noticed the cold, dark gaze he had on the older ninja, It was so intense, it almost made the atmosphere suffocating, she had to break eye contact with him or she would faint. "Naruto.,., what happened to you...what happened to that goofy little knucklehead?...What have you you become?" A fresh set of warm tears streamed down her cheek.

" **GRRRRRRRR! SHUT UP ALREADY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU VAPOURISZED MY TEAM MATE AND YOU'RE STILL EXISTING! I'M GONNA SCRAPE YOUR EYEBALL OUT FOR THAT"** Naruto lunged towards him and before he could dodge, he clawed the medic nin's eye out causing his body to wander around aimlessly.

It took the blonde shinobi two seconds to realize that he was holding an actual eyeball in his hand, man did it feel slimy! Then it looked at him...that's when it hit him...there was an eyeball in his hand. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" blood red orbs returned to it's original cerulean shade, sharp fangs retreated back to normal and the red chakra that surrounded him dissipated into thin air and Naruto was himself once again. In haste he quickly turned towards his teammate and without no hesitation he threw it towards her.

"NARUTO! Gross!" She shrieked as she threw it towards Sarada.

Sarada cringed as she instinctively caught it "H-hey! Don't throw it towards me!"

"Damn it give me my eye back and stop throwing it around like some kinda stupid bbal-oof!" He walked into a nearby tree and poofed away.

Naruto sweat dropped "That was a shadow clone?"

The three genins sweat dropped. The guy just literally poofed himself. They didn't had to do anything. Just wow. ._.

 _"Well that escalated quickly"_ The Uchiha kunoichi thought to herself and was bought back to reality when she felt something wrapped around her leg,looking down only to find a tentacle sprouting out of the ground.

Shicnchiku fully emerged from the earth revealing his true form causing them to cringe in the process.

Sakura cringed at the six tentacles that sprouted out from his back. _"gross!"_

 _"_ Ewww...What are you supposed to be? half thing half octopus?" Naruto placed his hands to his mouth to stop himself from puking.

"You stupid genins shouldn't be here! You're messing around with my research! and as a consequence you'll have to pay with your lives"

Sarada grabbed a smoke bomb from her weapons pouch and threw it to the floor engulfing their surroundings in smoke.

She charged into the smoke and took out two more kunai knives from her pouch, and threw them at him, he swapped them away like flies, using his distraction she threw a punch towards the older ninja, who blocked it with ease even though it slightly cracked the earth beneath them.

He smirked and cockily pointed to his Mangekyo sharingan.

Sarada returned the smirk, closed her eyes and re opened them with her own sharingan, after seeing Sasuke being disintegrated right before her very eyes she unlocked the third tomoe in her sharingan, using his shock as the upper hand, she kicked him in the chest sending him out of the smoke and landing straight into a tree crushing it in the process.

Shinchiku chuckled dispite spitting out some blood.

"Hey dont forget about me!" Naruto punched the rouge ninja up into the air and jumped after him, * **Shadow clone Jutsu!*** two clones appeared and held the rouge ninja down as he began to fall, with the original landing onto him knee first.

He spat out some more blood as he rose to his feet "Hey kid...*wheeze* you hit worse than the girl with the glasses."

A vein popped up on the side of Naruto's forehead "Hey! What did you say?!" The blonde ninja and his clones charged towards him.

Shinchiku spat out some sticky substance from his mouth on the clones and the moment it came into contact with their skin, they were engulfed in flames and dispelled immediately.

"Stop talking already!Shannaro!" she made a few hand signs as she lunged at him *PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU*! the female uchiha started to shoot small balls of fire from her mouth towards the older ninja who casually raised his hand and blocked it with a huge fire wall cancelling the jutsu.

Taking advantage of the smoke left behind,the female kunoichi struck him with three shurikens and delivered a lighting enanced chakra punch pummelling into the groung leaving a giant crater in the earth.

As she inched closer to the limp form on the floor, his lips formed into a sneer, he suddenly raised his palm and shot lightning out of it hitting the female uchiha with it, as she fell to the ground a huge crater opened up from the impact.

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her despair, _"What am I doing?! This girl and her friends are risking thier lives just to help us and I'm just sitting around doing nothing! I've gotta do something! That's what Sasuke would've done!"_ the pink haired kunoichi jumped to her feet and wiped her tears.

Shinchiku placed his palm infront of the female Uchiha, _"What the! I can't move!"_

"Hey! What are you doing to her?!" Naruto charged towards him only to be stunned as well."What is this? I'm gonna tear your eyeball out again!"

"I'm tired your existence! I'm gonna kill both of you and when I'm done I will aquire a new collection of sharingan to my body and the nine tailed fox at once" !

"Hey ugly! You're not gonna take anything from me? CHA!" Sakura uprooted a large tree and threw it on top of him, causing whatever paralysis he had on the two genins to wear off.

"Am I the only one who's getting realllybtired of this...thing or guy?" Yhe blonde ninja cried out in frudtrstion as he pulled him from underneath the tree and threw him towards Sakura and Sarada.

"Ugh!" Shinchiku groaned to himself when he saw his fate.

"Hi! CHA!" Both kunoichi's fists connected to the older ninja's face crushing his jaw and sending him to the other side of the forest.

 **Welp! This wraps up chapter 13! Lucy out! Now I csn sleep in peace and do proofreading in the morning. Chao!...for now!**

 **Oh yeah! About Sasuke...**

"What the...Why is everything so big!?"!The dark haired genin looked frantically around his surroundings. "NARUTOOOOOOO! SAKURAAAAAA! ANYONEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! THIS ISNT FUNNY GUYS! WGERE'S THAT ONE EYED FREAK?!' He stopped yelling after he felt the eath beneath his feet begin to tremble. "What th-" Sasuke's breath hitched as looked up a strange ninja clad in a dark coat.

He crouched down to get a closer look at the tiny ninja, his thick dark brow furrowed as a long sigh escaped his lips "those damn kids keep screwing up this mission." he grabbed him, placed him in his satchel and dissappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ey guys! Here comes your next update in a like forever! What? don't judge me...ever since I got into a relationship and started studying my updates started to delay. Anywazyzz that you all for taking the time to read, like and follow my story. Now enough of my blabbing and on with the story!_**

 ** _P.S. proofreading will be done later..._**

 ** _..._**

 _"Okay Focus Boruto! All I gotta do is disturb my chakra! Think of something! Anything!"_ A picture of Naruto in a pink tutu skirt prancing around appeared.

"GYAAAAAAAH! WhYYYYYY!" Boruto's eyes shot open. *pant* Pant* "Dang It! this girl is crazy!" the blonde ninja murmured to himself as he barley dodged one of the giant demon's club, as the weapon passed over him he couldn't help but feel weak and fall to his knees.

A smirk curled up on her chapped lips "My Doki feeds off of the enemy's chakra, hiding is futile cause they can sense you from a mile away and you're in luck cuz they hungry!." She chuckled as she relished in his shocked expression.

"Ugh" The blonde ninja grunted as one on the demons grabbed him and held him up to face the sound kunoichi.

"Where's that big mouth of yours now you little runt? just do me a favor and die so that I can go on with my life already!"

A smalll smirk etched on the side of his lips before he disappeared in to a puff of smoke.

Tayuya rolled her brown eyes and muttered underneath her breath, "Anyone can do that! Psssh! nothing special"

Boruto appeared out of the smoke and threw a kunai at her "Not that special huh?"

"Seriously kid! quit it with the child's pla-" the kunoichi was cut off as she watched the kunai being hurled toward her disappear and in it's place appeared Boruto who delivered a two fingered strike at her chest causing her to the trunk of the tree with a hard thump and slump down to her knees , she looked towards the blonde ninja only to find smoke in his place.

"Ugh! what the hell!" the sound ninja panted heavily as she clutched her chest.

The doki launched launched toward him ready to attack when they were suddenly dispelled,enshrouding both ninjas in thick smoke

 _"This kid... how could someone without the byakugan know where to strike?"_

Another Boruto slowly placed a kunai at her neck. "Seriously...I didn't even need to use my kote with you,that's how pathetic you are!"

"Why you little..." Tayuya gritted her teeth as she struggled to get back on her feet making him step away. "You got me... I must admit but it's gonna take a whole lot of that to knock me down!" Tayuya reached to her flute only to find it missing.

"Looking for this?" Boruto playfully waved the instrument around, "Hey..this is exactly what I needed...a new butt scratcher!"

Her jaw dropped as she furrowed her brow "How did you...What the-GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

The blonde ninja's smirk never faltered as he watched thick horns emerge from her red locks and skin took on a dark brown color, she closed her eyes and when she re-opened them it was replaced with yellow and black. Boruto smirked to himself "Just when I thought you couldn't get any u-ooofph!" He was cut short from the chakra filled fist that suddenly connected to his jaw making him spit up blood and a tooth"

"Enough!" She kicked him in his side so hard she could've heard one of his rib crack."Give me my flute back you worm!"

As the pain pierced through his side, Boruto closed his eyes as he grunted in pain. He gripped his side as he slowly got back on his feet and waved the musical weapon around. "You mean this old thing? It's more like a wand" the blonde ninja kept waving it around until it slipped out of his hand and fell into the stream below them.

Both ninjas just stood there...until Tayuya stepped towards him shaking in rage, he could tell because her horns suddenly increased in size. "Did you just seriously throw my flute away..?"._.

"Of course not! It slipped out of my hand I swear! Dattebasa!" He paled as he slowly edged to the corner of the branch.

"That thing is worth more than your petty worthless life! If I find a simple scratch on my flute, I'll obliterate you!"

"Not before I get to it first! It's my butt scratcher after all!". he jumped off the branch and headed in the direction of the instrument.

"Oh no you don't!" The sound kunoichi jumped after him.

Boruto jumped on slender branch, lost his footing and landed on his bottom. "You see this is the reason I need that flute...my butt scratcher!" he got up and ran towards the musical instrument that was trapped between the mud and some rocks. Both ninjas touched the flute at the same time.

Tayuya sent him a glare that made his blood run cold. "Let go before i break your arm!" she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, picked him up and dropped him on her knee. She smirked at she felt his spine break in two and then...he poofed

"This is getting pretty old dont ya think?!" She huffed in frustration as she waited puff of smoke to clear away.

Boruto used the smoke to his advantage by jumping into it and slamming the bottom of his palm under her chin making her stumble a few steps back and then on her bottom.

"What the-! I can't move! What did you fo to me you bastard?!"

"Enough talking dattebasa!" The blonde ninja went over to the stream and delicately picked up the flute,"I've made a decision...since we both want this instrument..you want it to play with and I want it scratch places that I cant reach properly like my butt..."

Tayuya made a "WTF" face at his last remark.

*SNAP* The sound kunoichi's eyes widened as she watched her now broken weapon/instrument fall to the earth with a small clang sound."Hey! You dont know what you've just don-AAAAAH!"

Boruto watched in horror as a thick smoke emerged from the flute and entered into Tayuya's mouth, eyes and ears, eventually enshrouding her.

*gulp* the blonde ninja took two steps back as the ominous smoke slowly cleared away revealing tayuya in still in cursed stage with a purple hue around her making her look a bit surreal.

 **"Now you've done it! You've just made your death wish** " every word that was uttered from her lips seemed dark and bitter, it sounded like six people speaking at once.

*SHADOW CLONE JUTSU*

Two clones appeared behind him and the three of them advanced to sound kunoichi.

 **"ENOUGH ALREADY! I AM GETTING BORED OF YOUR LAME TRICKS!"** She slammed her fists to the ground causing spikes to emerge and pierce through the clones, poofing them immediately.

Boruto jumped out of the way to dodge them, cutting his shirt and failed to see the kunoichi levitating behind him. "hu-"

Tayuya swept him off of his feet, kicked him in the air where she dashed behind him and delivered a chakra covered punch to his face.

As he fell back down, the blonde ninja closed his and when he reopened them they were white with baby blue hue around the edges. Tiny veins bulged on his temples, _"I haven't perfected this yet...don't fail me"_ He placed his palm at the red haired girl above him, and emitted chakra from his palm. flashes of his aunt's words came back to him.

 _"Think Precisely...sharp as a blade and straight like an arrow''._

"Straight like an arrow...straight like an arrow..." before his very eyes he witnessed his chakra form in the shape of an arrow. "Whoa! I did it! wait till the guys at home hear this!" he gave her a small smirk as he launched the arrow at her chest.

Tayuya watched in curiosity as she floated in the air only to be struck in the heart. "Ugh!" She grunted as she felt her warm blood seep through her clothing before she collapsed out of the air.

The blonde ninja closed his eyes in satisfaction as he landed into the stream.

Tayuya grunted as her last breath left her body as she crashed into the earth lifeless.

Boruto winced in pain as he got into a sitting position in the muddy water and examined his injuries, he shrugged as saw a few here and there scratches and bruises on hands and shin, then he looked at his reflection and his blood run cold when he saw his eyes.

"B-byakugan?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy new year everyone! Once again it's me! Yep I'm back bitchezzzzz! So without further ado, i present to you the next chapter.**

Small white snakes slithered from the pale skinned gennin's navy blue sleeve and disappeared into the bushes behind him as he stared at the demon twins with a deadpan expression as their once ivory skin transformed into red,their cold dark grey eyes to black and a yellow slit down the middle replacing the pupils and a horn appeared on top of their heads.

Sakon sneered exposing his off white fangs,"yes drink it all in..take a good look before you meet your demise.."

Mitsuki did not even bat an eye at the twins.

Ukon smirked cockily "look brother,I bet he's too scared to say anything"

As the twins seperated from each other,Mitsuki studied their appearance...if he remembered clearly they resembled an Oni.

The demon brothers both lunged at him,their sharp claws ready to tear him apart, the blue haired genin casually stepped aside causing Sakon to almost lose his footing and ducked causing Ukon to sink his claws into the tree trunk behind them.

Mitsuki stretched out both his arms and wrapped them around their necks and tightened his grip causing them to grunt a bit in pain,Sakon smirked at him despite on the verge of being strangled to death,He placed his hand on top of the genin's outstretched arm and merged some of his cells into his arm.

Seeing this, Mitsuki retreated his arms and let out a swarm of snakes at Sakon who dodged them with ease,He turned to his brother's direction only to see him still struggling to get his claws out of the trunk."Seriously Ukon! Get your ass outta that tree and do something useful for once! Uggggh!"

"Dammit!What the hell was that just now?...huh?!" The leaf ninja was alarmed as he saw his pale arm now rivaled the same colour as the sound twins. "What's happening!...GAHHHHHHHHH!" An excruiating pain shot through his right arm...it felt like it was about to explode or worse tear apart from the rest of his body. He gripped his arm and dropped to his knees...this was new...this pain was something he never felt before.

Sakon's head emerged from his shoulders, "Such a shame it had to end this way...but I guess a pathethic death suits a pathetic ninja."

Mitsuki's golden orbs glared at the sound ninja,he was never one to be easily annoyed or stressed in a battle before,but with everything that transpired within the last couple of days,it would take a toll even on a cool,calm and collected person like him. He struggled to get to his feet despite the pain that coursed through his body with every movement he made, he tried his best to ignore it and made quick hand signs.

"It's useless kid! Our bodies are slowly becoming one,atleast enjoy the feeling" Sakon joked

Mitsuki scowled, that sounded wrong on so many levels!

"Hmmm?" Ukon stopped struggling and looked up at the sudden overcast of dark clouds that blocked the sun that was shining brightly moments ago.

"What's the deal with those clouds?" He shrugged it off and continued to struggle with claws and the tree bark. "Damn! Just how far did these things go?!"

Sakon studied his soon to be victim, despite his situation he seemed a bit more calm and relaxed than he was a couple of seconds ago,and to be honest that shit irked him.

Mitsuki raised his left arm to the clouds and a surge of lightning striked them!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakon screamed in pain and the electricity coursed through his body.

Ukon watched in horror as his brother quickly separated himself from the pale ninja,who was surrounded by lightning which now took form of a snake.

Mitsuki raised his hand again and then pointed it in Ukon's direction.

"Oh shit!" The sound nin pulled extra hard and quickly freed himself in time as the lightning struck the tree. "phew!" He looked back at the charred remains of the trunk. "That could've been my ass! Enough! This little shit is going down!"

He looked over to his brother's unconcious body and then back at Mitsuki with a glare. "How dare you! How dare you do this to my brother!" He lunged at the genin again.

"I can't let him touch me again or else my goose is cooked" he grinned at the last part as he easily dodged the sound ninja's sloppy attacks "I could sure eat a goose right now abd finish it off with some dango and hot tea."

Ukon rushed over Sakon's limp body and they merged again."Rest brother,I'll take it from here"

Mitsuki bit his thumb and slammed it into the earth "SUMMONING JUTSU!" a large black python appeared out of the smoke and headed towards Sakon and Ukon.

Ukon and Sakon bit their thumbs as well and slammed it on the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!RASHOMON!" a large wall flew out of the ground causing the python put a dent into the wall making both summonings to eventually dispell leaving behind smoke.

Mitsuki jumped high above the smoke in order to see what was actually happening below him when he felt a presence hover behind him.

"Boo!" A sneer spread across Ukon's as he saw the pale skinned genin's suprised expression for just a second before he punched him in the face sending him back into the smoke.

Before he could crash into the earth, Mitsuki strectched out his arm and wrapped it around a branch and used to the other to grab Ukon by his ankle and slammed him into the ground making a large crater in the process.

"Ack!" Ukon spat up some blood and started to wheeze a bit.

Mitsuki landed next to the twins and stood over them and was about to turn away when Ukon grabbed his ankle.

"Hey you!...W..we..we're not done yet..."

Mitsuki kicked him in the face "Well i'm done with you,I've wasted enough time on you and your brother already when I should've been with my friends trying to figure out a way how to get the hell outta here"

"I think i could help you out with that"

Mitsuki's golden eyes scanned around until his eyes made three with shinchiku's as he casually laid on an oak branch.

"Oh...it's you..." Mitsuki sighed and turned his back on him.

Three sharingan creatures (*cough* minions) lunged at him,the blue haired ninja spun around,grabbed one by the leg and threw him in the direction of the other two,knocking them down. Two more charged towards him,he kicked one in the eye and stretched out his foot knocking over the othee one."If you're done hurling these useless things at me I guess I'll be on my way then." He started to walk off.

"Sure no problem...though it would be a shame to not know the story of what happened to the owner of this sword" he held the sword up to his eye level.

Blood drained from Mitsuki's face as saw the name engraved into the hilt of the sword.

"Log...What did you do!Where's my brother!" He clenched his fists so tight it almost turned purple from blood loss. "Stretched out his arm and wrapped it around the Uchiha's leg slamming him straight into the ground leaving a small dent in the earth.

Shinchiku held out his palm towards the genin making him suddenly stop in his tracks,paralysing him and making him drop to his knees due to a sudden weight.

"What is this...log...what do you want from us?..ungh..." Mitsuki trailed off to breathe,he was lying on the ground now..what kinda jutsu is this? There's nothing in sight but there's an unbearable weight on his back rivaling the size of a boulder!"

Shinchiku placed his hand down and the weight was lifted from young ninja. He walked over and crouched down to be on eyelevel.

"What did you do? You decided to come back to the past"

○●○●●•••••••••••••●●●●●●●•••••••••••○○○••••••••••••

Sasuke opened his eye only to close them back tightly due to the bright light beaming in them. The young Uchiha sat up and looked around,this wasn't forest. His hand instantly shot up to hold his head which now had a throbbing headache,the last thing he remembered was pushing that Sarada girl out of the way and then he was discovered by a giant and now he was...in a lab? He assumed he was there because he saw test tubes and beakers neatly packed on a table next to him...man those beakers looked awfully bigger than he was! In fact everything looked bigger!

There were foot steps approaching the room and Sasuke decided to hide behind the lamp on the table.

"Oooooh!"

Sasuke looked up and saw a little girl with dark blue short hair and two whisker marks on the sides of her cheeks looking down at him through a magnifying glass.

 _"Whisker marks eh?"_ he slightly smirked at her.

"You're adorable! I bet you can fit nicely into one of 's dresses!" Her cerulean eyes sparkled with glee.

Sasuke frowned at her,if she think she was gonna play dress up with him then she would have to kill him!


End file.
